


「Syncretism」 Reflections in the Water

by mikuridaigo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, alternate universe- hybrid child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「In some ways they are like mirrors. Neither fully human or machine, the Hybrid Child reflects on the love they receive from their owners, and they grow.」</p><p>The Hybrid Children are the latest and greatest advancement in artificial intelligence. Created by Ryuguzaki Corp. anyone lucky enough to obtain one is given a companion, a lover, or a friend, for the rest of their lives. </p><p>Chapter 1: Rin finds his in an alleyway. [Sourin]<br/>Chapter 2: Makoto finds his in the pool. [MakoHaru]<br/>Chapter 3: Rei, creates the hybrid child. [Reigisa]</p><p>Chapter 4: Rei and Gou reflect on their lives before, and where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Are All A Little Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [ quietsnow ](http://quietsnow.tumblr.com/) and [ lolakins ](http://lolakins.tumblr.com/). This work can also be found on my [ tumblr writing blog ](http://das-hazel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Inspired by Shungiku Nakamura's Hybrid Child.

He found him in an alleyway. A body was slumped against the brick wall, surrounded by trash and old fish bones.

Rin was on his morning jog when he heard a cat meowing. There were many stray cats in the town and Rin always felt the need to feed them. He approached the cat that kept meowing at the pile of trash. As he got closer he saw a pair of legs, and then a body. His first reaction was to call for back up and an ambulance, but he left his phone behind since he forgot to charge it the night before. He touched the man hoping to find a pulse, but pulled his hand back at the unusual coldness. His skin felt like ice, very particular since it was summer.

Rin took a closer look at the man and saw blank eyes- no pupils. The cat meowed again.

He’d seen this before. Cold skin and blank eyes were the characteristics of a turned off Hybrid Child. Neither fully machine or fully human, the Hybrid Children are the latest technological AI advancement Japan’s ever created. When he was in the city he saw advertisements for them, and even in displays at the shopping district. However they were very expensive so there was no way someone from a small fishing town like Iwatobi could afford them.

He pulled the doll away and checked for any engraving of a product. On the back of its neck were numbers etched it. It was definitely an HC.

“But why would someone throw you away?” The cat rubbed its face on Rin’s leg. “I can’t leave you here… others may see and probably pull you apart.” He swung one of its arms over his shoulder and lifted it up. It was much taller than Rin but didn’t weigh him down, so taking it home would be easy. The cat followed them back to Rin’s home.

He placed it in the living room, leaning against the wall. Rin took a washcloth and wiped the dirt from its face and exposed skin. He noticed his clothes still looked new, so he couldn’t have been in the alley for too long.

The redhead wanted to call his sister; she would have known what to do with it. But she was overseas for a business trip, the time difference was drastic so she may not pick up. Email would also be too slow.

His pager went off not too long after. “Damn…” Work was calling and he had the long shift today. Rin quickly opened a can of cat food as he dressed into his uniform. As the cat ate, Rin placed a blanket over the HC. He didn’t know if that would do anything, but by its skin it had to be very cold. “I’ll be back later tonight.” The cat kept eating, and the HC stayed, slumped against the wall.

At work Kisumi sighed and flicked a paper ball in Rin’s direction. “Rin-Rin, I’m boooored.”

Rin threw it back and missed. “Don’t you have paperwork to finish?”

“It’s booooring.” The wheels in Kisumi’s chair squeaked when he swayed his body from side to side. Rin tried his best to ignore the sound and kept searching the web. Online manuals on the Hybrid Children were not helping, because they were all instructions for a 4ft child, not a 6ft giant.

Kisumi’s soft cheek pressed against Rin’s. “A Hybrid Child? Oooh did you get one?”

He pushed his co-worker away. “Not… exactly.”

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’? Did ya steal it?”

“No! Look, I thought it was a dead guy or something. Anyway I’m waiting for Gou to come back; she’ll know what to do with it.”

“Aah Gou’s coming home soon? Can I take her out-?”

“Come close to my sister and I’ll bite your head off.”

“Kinky there Rin-rin~ You know I like it when you bite.” Rin grumbled, knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

“So after pissing me off for the 5th time in ten minutes I shredded half his paper work. That kept him quiet for a while. Yeah sure I feel bad but that man needs to learn not to push boundaries, you know?”

The HC sat quietly in its chair, its head down and eyes still blank.

Rin tossed the fried rice into a serving bowl. “But of course once he finished he went on about how hot Makoto looks in his wetsuit- and I’m not blind Makoto has a great body but whenever Kisumi describes it… it just sounds too dirty.” He walked over to the set table with his fried rice. The HC had an empty plate, while Rin’s side contained other side dishes such as eggs and hot dogs. “Thank you for the meal.” He said before digging in. There pause of silence as Rin chewed his food, and then his head fell, defeated. “What the hell am I doing?”

Kisumi annoyed him more than usual, and when Rin needed to rant he called Makoto. But his friend stayed late at the swim club for a kid’s birthday party running late. The HC sat where Rin left him that morning, and talking to it didn’t feel too different than with another person. Also, it wouldn’t be able to judge his whining, so it couldn’t be that bad. “Uh… yeah so that was essentially my day. Tomorrow will probably be the same, but I do need to clean up a bit for Gou. She’s coming back from America in a couple of days. Business trip. Her English is better than mine now, and I studied in Australia.”

The rest of dinner Rin continued to talk about his life from elementary to university. He talked about Makoto, his best friend since childhood, and later meeting Nagisa and Rei through Gou. After high school Rin left the country to study abroad, and when he returned the only person he really connected with was Makoto. He saw his friends once in a while, but running a company who was the world’s leader in artificial intelligence took up a lot of their time .

Policing was meant to be a 24/7 job, he was the citizen’s protectors, so he always had to be alert. But when his hometown, that had little crime to begin with, was looking for police officers, Rin decided to return to be closer to his mother. Even though she died years ago he still stayed. He and Gou moved back in their old home a few weeks after. Gou had an apartment in the city, but she was home almost every weekend.

Work itself was leisurely beside the occasional noise complaint, so Rin had enough time for his routine exercises and shopping in the city. Many of the residents in Iwatobi were polite fishermen and rarely gave Rin trouble.

As he washed the dishes, Rin realized how lonely he actually was, or how lonely he seemed.

He never thought of it as a problem, really. He felt distracted enough with his routine, but it would be nice to go swimming with the guys again. Their last real ‘vacation’ was the first summer Rin and Makoto returned from their first year at their universities. Nagisa, Rei, and Gou had just graduated high school as well, so they took a trip to the island where they spent a weekend as a ‘training camp’.

Instead of brutally swimming several kilometers in one day, they made sandcastles and barbequed mackerel and chicken. The cooking was left to Rin and Gou, since Makoto can’t cook to save his life and Nagisa adds unique spices that only suit his taste. Before passing out in their hotel rooms (instead of a tent like last time) they sat out at the porch and watched the stars sparkle in the night.

If anyone asked Rin what was his best memory with his friends, that would be it.

Damn, he really missed them.

“Well, can’t really be helped huh Hybrid?” Rin asked it. Gou’s business trips make it seem like she lives out of the country, Makoto taught at the swim club 7 days a week (while teaching during the school year), and Rei… he hadn’t heard from Rei in years. But it was understandable. Getting to Rei was impossible- if Gou, who has access to his office and apartment, cannot talk to him, then Rin couldn’t either.

Rin yawned loudly. “Well, enough nostalgia, time for bed. Uh… I guess you can stay here? We’ll be eating breakfast anyway.” Rin walked over to it and patted it’s shoulder. “Goodnight Hybrid… actually while I’m at it I might as well give you a real name. Eh, I think of it tomorrow.”

The next morning Rin lazily dragged his feet to the kitchen and turned on the stove. It was a Friday, his off day for jogging. He cracked two eggs into a bowl and began mixing. “Mornin’ Hybrid… eh totally forgot to find a name for you. Let’s see…” as he prepared an omelet he mentally scrolled through several names for the Hybrid. He’d been referring to it as ‘it’, but judging from its design it was probably meant to be male. “Riku…Shinji… So… oh! Sousuke? How’s Sousuke?” He didn’t know many Sousukes in his time, and it sounded like a fitting name for the HC. “Yeah, good morning Sousuke.”

“G-g…. ood. M-or-ning.”

Rin missed the omelet as he tossed it into the air. He dropped the pan and rushed over to Sousuke. “Oh my god, you talked?! How?!”

He was still looking down, but slowly faded gray eyes brightened with color of green. “Good… mor--ning…”

“Holy crap, you can talk! This is- you can talk! Oh shit my eggs!” Black smoke rose from the now burnt egg, but after cleaning it out Rin rushed back to the HC. “I don’t know what to do! Uh, just wait right here!”

He got his laptop and researched all articles and manuals on caring for the HC. “Please be patient with me, I’m gonna get you to work!”

“P-aa-tient…”

Rin skimmed through the manuals. “Always talk to your HC. This establishes communication between the HC and their owner. They learn the language and patterns of their owner and reflect upon that. Uh reflect? Okay whatever keep talking. According to my friends I’m the best cook, maybe I can teach you too so I can get help in the kitchen.”

“C-cook.”

“Alright let’s keeping doing this…” An hour into talking Rin realized he was going to be late for work. Knowing their supervisor was not in today he called Kisumi and told him of his absence.

“Whaaa I’m going to be all alone? What happened you were fine yesterday?”

“Sorry, something important came up and I really need to take care of this.”

“What came up? Gou isn’t gonna be home for… oh wait is this about the HC you found? Can I see?!”

Rin pulled the phone away from his ear. “Ugh, no! He’s not really ready yet anyway, just barely speaking. Look I’m definitely coming in tomorrow though! You can hold things down can’t you?”

Kisumi sighed heavily on the other side. “I guess but you owe me Rin-Rin!”

As Rin slammed his phone shut, Sousuke opened his mouth again. “A-anno-ying…”

Rin’s eyes lit up and his hands were on Sousuke’s shoulders. “Yes! Damn right he’s annoying! This is fantastic!”

The rest of the day Rin and Sousuke slowly communicated. Rin chattered away with random stories of his life, once in a while receiving responses from Sousuke. Each time Sousuke seemed to slowly develop replies that were not repeating Rin’s last words, and that make Rin all the more ecstatic.

Whoever threw him away was completely wasteful and undeserving. All Sousuke needed was a patient owner, and he can respond properly.

As night fell Rin felt his eyes getting heavy and his speech slower than before. “Ugh, time for sleep. Do you want to stay in Gou’s room tonight?”

“Yes.”

Rin threw one of Sousuke’s arms over his shoulder and dragged the HC to the bedroom. He stopped stuttering a few hours ago, but he still couldn’t move on his own.

He tucked Sousuke in as he placed his hand on his shoulder. “Goodnight Sousuke.”

Before he left, Sousuke turned his head to face him. “Goodnight, Rin.”

Rin fell asleep with a smile on his face.

As promised he returned to work the next day. The second he stepped into the building Kisumi bantered with questions about the hybrid, most of them being “Can I see it??”

“He can’t even walk yet! Why do you want-” His phone buzzed in his pocket. The caller ID read ‘Gou’. “Stop touching me I need to take this! Hey Gou what’s up?” It must have been late in the United States, so he wondered why she was calling now.

“Hey Big Brother,” she sang, which was not a good sign. Whenever she sang her words that meant he was in trouble. “Why is there a Hybrid Child in my bedroom?”

Kisumi smiled dreamily at Rin. “I… can explain.”

And so that’s how Rin took the rest of the day off, with Kisumi following. In the Matsuoka house they found Gou in her bedroom, sitting next to a now sitting Sousuke. She was talking to him as Rin was doing the night before and he was replying with small words.

“Whooooa!” Kisumi explained as he trotted over to him. “This is awesome!”

Sousuke’s eyes slowly blinked. “Annoying voice.”

Rin covered his mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly as Kisumi grabbed his heart. “Ah! He hates me too? Rin-rin why did you teach him that?”

* * *

“These guys are not cheap to make! The amount of labor and love put into them is not worth just throwing away. We repair them for free goddammit!” As Rin finished his story, Gou went from intently listening to a full-on rampage. As the CEO of the company she had every right to complain ofthe treatment of Hybrid Children. Kisumi sat in the middle of the room cross legged, highly amused at Gou’s rant. “Oh when I find who threw you out like garbage I’ll… wait I can figure that out!”

She took out her laptop and usb cord from her backpack. “Can you turn him around?” Hesitantly Rin did as he was told and helped Sousuke sit facing away from everyone else. Gou walked up to him and inspected the back of his head. Her hands gently (or sensually, from Rin’s perspective) caressed the back of his neck. When her hands didn’t leave Rin felt himself heating up. He wasn’t angry… it was just unwarranted. He peeked over at Sousuke whose expression didn’t change.

“Ah! Here it is! Do you see this?” She pointed to what looked like an indent in Sousuke’s neck. “There used to be a serial number here. The inks’ been rubbed off but I can make out the number.” She pressed against it and a latch opened up revealing an usb outlet. She plugged it in and connected it to her laptop.

Code scrolled on her screen and her eyes followed every single line. Rin never understood computer science so he was impressed at her attention to detail. Kisumi, meanwhile, hummed happily to himself, simply enjoying his day off. “Just as I thought. Sousuke is first generation HC. And his previous owner’s data is here.” She pointed to what looked like broken code. “Only remnants remain, not enough for him to still reflect his previous owners, but they’re still there. And thanks to the serial number I can track down who owned him!”

“And what will you do?” Kisumi asked. “Is there a penalty for throwing away an HC?”

“A heavy fine, but I think I’ll just kick their ass for not taking care of him properly.”

“So he doesn’t necessarily reflect his previous owner? What does that mean for me?”

Gou flashed him a smile. “It means he’s your responsibility! Everything you do he will notice and absorb. Congratulations big brother, you’re an official owner of a Hybrid Child! That’s what we usually write in the packaging.”

His responsibility… wow. Through his adulthood never thought of owning a Hybrid Child, and now to fully take care of him—that was just a big a step as starting a family.

“Responsibility. I am yours.” Sousuke said as he turned to Rin. Their eyes locked and for the first time he saw life in those teal eyes. “I am yours.” And in that moment, Rin wanted to protect Sousuke.

Kicking Kisumi out, Gou ran a few more inspections on Sousuke. The slightly broken coding would make it difficult for Sousuke to develop at a normal pace, but other than that he was in good condition. She wondered why his previous owner just didn’t take him for repairs, but she was thankful that Rin took him in.

Rin also felt thankful for finding him, alone and cold with only a stray cat and the ocean mist to keep him company. He wasn’t sure how long Sousuke was out there, but now he was in a safe home. “I’ll take care of you.” Rin said as he put Sousuke to sleep.

The Hybrid smiled. “Thank you, Rin.”

He wanted to make Sousuke smile.

* * *

 

The process of Sousuke’s recovery was a long one. It took three months before he spoke in fluid sentences, and another five for him to start walking. By the time Sousuke’s ‘birthday’, or the day Rin found him, came by, Sousuke was finally able to walk and talk like a functioning Hybrid Child.

To Rin, he was acting completely human. He liked that though. He knew the HCs were highly advanced machines, but there seemed to be nothing mechanical about him. Everything was natural, from his movements to his talks with Rin, as if Sousuke was a longtime friend. Part of that may be Rin tell him his entire life story, but at some point Rin mistakened that Sousuke was a part of his younger life. Maybe Sousuke began to reflect on him.

The process also took a long time because of work. He only spent time with Sousuke between work and sleep. Gou was helpful too, but his development solely relied on Rin. However, time and patience was completely worth it.

He came home with a friend to talk to. On his day offs they jog along the coast or traveled to the city for shopping. It was nice to have someone there with him.

One day he came home from work late, limping in the doorway. A worried Sousuke helped him to the couch and interrogated him. “It’s nothing really. Some drunk college kids on spring break. For some reason they thought a small fishing town was a good place to party.”

“But why are you limping?”

“Sprained ankle. Don’t give me that look! It’s fine really, had worse before.” Sousuke touched a bruise on Rin’s cheek. “You should see the other guy.” He said cheekily.

“Speaking of the other guy, what about Kisumi?”

“His injuries aren’t as bad, but yeah we were kind of out-numbered.”

“Why didn’t you call for anyone? Or call me?”

Rin blinked a couple of times before bursting out into laughter. “Wait you? I know you’re big and all but you’re not a police officer! Yeah back up arrived only after we kinda got our asses handed to us, but now all those damn kids are in jail for the night. We’re waiting for their rich parents to bail them out anytime now.”

Sousuke frowned, his hand never leaving Rin’s face. “What if it’d been worse than a sprained ankle? What if they had a weapon or-”

“Hey, hey.” Rin interrupted as his bandaged hands cupped Sousuke’s cool face. “It didn’t happen. As you can see I’m back. I’ll need a week off or so but I’m here in one piece. So don’t worry, okay?”

Sousuke wanted to argue more, but with Rin in his arms he let out a defeated sighed. “Yes Rin.”

“Good.” He replied with a grin. “What’s for dinner? I’m starving!”

Rin was a fairly healthy person, only getting sick a couple times in his life. The first was during Christmas when he was a child, a second in high school, and a third time just last month. Gou and his friends usually took care of his basic needs (like food), but when he was sick around Sousuke, he was forced into 24/7 bedrest. He expected the same treatment for his injuries, so he was surprised when he found Gou in the kitchen instead of Sousuke. “Where’s Sousuke?”

Gou shrugged. “He just called me and said he needed help taking care of you. But when I got here he was already gone…” Rin instinctively reached for his cell phone. “I already tried calling him, he hasn’t answered.”

Sousuke never ran off without a word, and in fact he never left the house without Rin. Even though he could walk and talk, for some reason Sousuke had a horrible sense of direction. The first time he ran errands by himself he got lost and it took Rin a few hours before finding him.

He spent the rest of the day worrying for him. By 10pm he heard the front door open and Sousuke entered with nothing but his clothes. “Oh Rin, I didn’t think you’d still be up.”

Rin sat at the dining table. “Of course I would be! Where did you go? I was trying to call you!”

Sousuke nervously smiled. “Uh, I can’t tell you yet.”

“And why not?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Rin sighed and crossed his arms. “Fine… but just warn me next time? I got worried.”

Sousuke squeezed Rin’s shoulder. “I know, I’m sorry. And as for a warning, I’ll be gone again tomorrow.”

Rin frowned but then nodded. “Alright… just be safe with what you’re doing.”

One week later Rin was back on the field, something he was looking forward to. But as he entered the office he was in for a huge surprise.

“Welcome Sousuke-kun to the Iwatobi police force!” The Chief announced happily. Rin almost dropped his coffee.

Well, at least that explained why Sousuke wasn’t there when he woke up.

Kisumi wrapped his arm around Sousuke's neck. “With Sou-kun on the team we’ll be unstoppable!”

_Not like much goes around here…_ Rin thought.

“Matsuoka, you two will be partnering up so show him your patrol areas.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

“So… this is why you were out for the whole week?”

During their break they went to the café by the sea, where they had a beautiful view of the harbor. Rin leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and foot tapping. Sousuke chuckled nervously.

“Uh, yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise, so surprise?”

“Surprise?! More like… shocking? No- oh whatever why did you decide to be a cop? No, how were you trained fast enough to be a cop?”

“So are you two just going to argue or are you actually going to order something?” Standing between them was their waiter,with a very bored expression. He held his pen and paper in his hand, staring blankly at the two officers.

“Eh, just two waters and a salad…” Rin answered. As soon as he scribbled their order he left. Rin hadn’t seen the guy before, but he quickly dismissed it and went back to Sousuke, who took out his phone and opened a file with a bunch of codes. “I don’t know what that means.”

“Ah… I kind of had your sister lie to you while you were in bed rest. See this piece here? That’s my ‘policing code’.”

“She programmed you to be an officer?!”

“Not entirely. As an HC I still learn mostly through adaption with my owner, but this was to give me a boost so that the Chief would hire me. And yes, he knows I’m a Hybrid. He said it may actually help more that I’m not entirely human.”

Uncrossing his arms, Rin stayed slouched in total disbelief. “Sousuke… not that I don’t like having you by my side, but why? You could have taken a different job like a cashier!”

“Or a chef.” The waiter said as he gave their order. Rin noticed now the man was in a chef’s uniform rather than a waiter’s one. “At least that’s what I did.”

“Do you mind? We’re trying to have a private conversation here.” He shrugged and walked away again. How strange.

Sousuke shook his head. “After seeing you come home like that… I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting hurt again. With me as your partner I’ll make sure you’ll be safe.”

“I don’t need a protector Sousuke. Besides, what if you get hurt instead?”

He smiled. “Hurting an HC will be difficult. We’re made of really good material.” Rin opened his mouth to argue, but Sousuke held his hand up. “I know, I’m sorry I kept this from you but I truly think it’s better this way. And now, I get to help you, just like you helped me.”

 

A part of Rin felt happy Sousuke chose to be by his side, yet the rest of him was anxious at the idea. It slowly ate away as he began to notice all the potential danger in Iwatobi. Had that man always owned so many knives? Or that woman who keeps a box poorly concealed in her shop? He was overthinking everything, but when he brought it up with Sousuke, his friend just laughed him off. “Rin, everything is fine.”

 

Everything in Iwatobi was fine. So why was Sousuke still on the force?

 

* * *

“So you think he’s doing it as an obligation?”

A week into Rin’s new partnership he called Makoto. It had been a long time since the two of them hung out and just talked, so when Makoto said yes he freed up his night. Luckily, Gou wanted to take Sousuke to the city so he didn’t have to worry about him getting lost or bored.

Rin ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know Makoto, he insists it isn’t but I can’t help but think otherwise. I want him to know he doesn’t owe me anything.”

“Maybe he’s just really grateful. You did find him in a dumpster after all.”

“But by showing gratitude he joined the police? What if he gets shot?”

Makoto laughed. “It’s Iwatobi, the crime rate here is pretty low! You should know Officer. And aren’t they made of really good material? I’m sure if he is hurt, and I’m not saying he will be, that he can recover fast. He may not feel it at all.”

“I… guess. I’m just so worried.”

His friend patted his back. “And Nagisa kept calling me the ‘mom’ of the group.”

That got a chuckle from Rin. “You still are, mother…”

“I’m home.” A voice called from the hallway. Rin raised his eyebrow. He didn’t know Makoto had a roommate.

“Oh! Welcome home Haru. I didn’t know you’d be home early.”

“Manager said he can close it.” As the man entered the living room, he and Rin immediately locked eyes. “Aren’t you that loud police officer?”

Oh, it was the stoic waiter. Instead of the white chef uniform, he now wore a sweater with black and purple swim trunks. “Yeah, and you’re that rude waiter.”

“Chef, but I understand the confusion.”

Makoto clumsily stood between them and waved his hands. “Oh Rin I forgot to mention! This is Haru, my roommate.”

“And his Hybrid Child.” Haru finished.

“Eh?” Rin said with his mouth agape. “You got a Hybrid Child too?”

“Ahaha, more like adopted him.”

Haru turned towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a bath. Goodnight Officer.”

Rin awkwardly waved to him. Once they heard the door close the two friends sighed. “Damn, it’s really been a long time since we talked.”

“Yeah, it has. You know, when you and Sousuke are free we all should hang out! Haru hasn’t been able to meet anyone else.”

“Same with Sousuke, yeah that’s a good idea! Should I call Gou and Ai too?”

Their plan was to head to the city. They would meet up with Gou and Ai by Ryuguzaki Corp. and shop by the malls, eat at very expensive restaurants (Gou would pay since she’s loaded now) and maybe head to the summer carnival for rides and cotton candy. Introducing Sousuke and Haru to their friends would expose them to new adventures people. Sousuke would have enjoyed it.

But that day never came, not after Sousuke was shot.

On a quiet night they received a call of a rowdy man by the harbor. Sousuke and Rin dispatched to the location, and found the man by the pier, obviously drunk, and waving a gun. Many of the fishermen left the scene, leaving the two to deal with him.

“Sir, will you please put the gun down?” Rin calmly asked.

The man swung around. “Dn’t you tell m’ wat to do!”

Rin stepped forward, one hand by his waist in case he needed his taser. “Sir, I will ask you again, please put your gun down.”   

He pointed the gun to Rin. “I ‘aid dn’t tell me what to do!”

“Rin!”

A gunshot fired.

Rin embraced for the bullet, but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes to see Sousuke fall before him. He fired his taser at the man, who dropped the gun and spasmed on the ground. “Sousuke! Officer down!” Rin yelled in his radio. “I repeat officer down! Sousuke! Are you okay?”

He froze at the scene before him.

Sousuke’s eyes were gray, and his skinned was stone cold. Did he malfunction?

By his shoulder was the bullet wound, which went straight through him.

“Kisumi! Call Gou! Something’s wrong with Sousuke!”

The clinic in Iwatobi wouldn’t know what to do with a Hybrid Child. Instead they laid Sousuke at the station’s infirmary where Gou performed her tests. Rin stood by the doorway as he bit his nails. “Gou, what’s going on?”

“Don’t rush me, I have the same questions as you!”

It was only twenty minutes since the incident, but to Rin it felt like days. Sousuke still hadn’t moved, and every second passing meant another second Sousuke wasn’t awake.

“Oh crap.” She mumbled.

“What?!”

“Shit, I don’t know if I can… I need Rei for this.”

“Rei?!” Rin exclaimed. “Will he be able to help? I mean after-”

“Something in the code, that makes an HC function as they do, is completely gone. I don’t know if it was due to the gunshot, actually I don’t know how the gunshot did this. But it happened. I’ve never had to work with this mess but Rei has. Carry him to my car.”

The night drive was fast, with no cars on the road and Gou speeding over the limit. They parked in front of Ryugazaki Corp. and headed to the top floor. There were rumors the founder lived in a penthouse connected to the main office, and as they exited the elevator the rumor proved true.

Gou banged her fists on the door. “Rei! Rei open up! I know you got my message! This is an emergency!”

The door opened, and if Rin wasn’t already so tired, he felt as if his body was about to give out—but not before Rei’s.

The once bright and beautiful man he knew since middle school hung like a body on a noose. His hair was messy, posture slouched, and bags under his eyes. The man he knew always had a sparkle in his eyes, but now, there was nothing.

But when Rei looked at Rin, he gave him a wary smile. “Rin-san, it’s been so long.”

“Uh…”

“Is that the HC? Here bring him in.”

The state of his apartment was no better. He remembered Rei being a total clean freak. Everything was always organized and labeled, never an article of clothing on the floor or a book out of place. It wasn’t as messy as it could have been, but everything was so disorganized and uncared for.

They sat Sousuke down on the couch as Gou hooked him up to a computer screen. Rei’s eyes scanned the codes, observing the same broken data as Gou did earlier. Removing Sousuke’s shirt, he checked the bullet wound, and his eyes widened. “This… is amazing. I never thought they could become like this.”

“What are you talking about?” Rin asked.

Rei touched the side of Sousuke’s neck and read the serial number. “Ah, he’s first generation. That’s why. His skin has become so human like… and unfortunately so has his internal structure.”

“That’s… possible?” Gou asked.

“I theorized it, but never seen it happen. I think the third generations will eventually get to that point , but the firsts seem so human like.”

“And how does that help him?!”

Rei took off his glasses and wiped the lenses on his shirt. “It doesn’t. Actually, it makes things worse.” Going back to the computer, he typed in more coding. Sousuke’s body convulsed as his eyes shot open. He gasped for air and sat up too quickly.

“Sousuke!” Rin ran to his side and held his upper body.

“Rin? Wha-” He looked over at the other man beside them. “Sir? What am I doing here?”

Rei grinned. “I’m glad you still remember me.”

“How could I forget the man who created me?”

“Second and third generations were made in a factory.” The creator explained. “But all the first gens were created here.” Groaning, Sousuke gripped his shoulder tightly. “Strange, you’re not supposed to feel pain.”

“Yeah? Well I’m definitely feeling something.”

“But as my hypothesis is being proven correct by the minute…” Rei excused himself to the kitchen where he pulled out, from the cabinet, what they could only guess was anesthesia and a mask. “I need to look at the wound. Please wear this so the pain will lessen.”

Rin helped by placing the mask over Sousuke, who’s eyes began to close. He leaned back on the couch and continued a steady breathing. With a clean scalpel, Rei cut a t-shaped across the bullet would and opened it further. A horrid rotting stench permeated the air forcing Rin and Gou to cover their noses. “What is that smell?”

“Just as I thought…”

“Rei, can you please explain what’s going on?” Gou pleaded. Rei pointed towards a first aid kit sitting on a shelf. Gou retrieved it for him. Rei reached in for the stitching supplies as Gou cleaned Sousuke’s shoulder.

“I didn’t expect this to happen to the first generations for another ten years or so, but Sousuke is proving otherwise. That smell? He’s rotting, from the inside out. That’s why he felt pain, and why he shut down after being shot. I’m sorry Rin-san, Sousuke is dying.”

“W-what?”

“Gou, send out a statement tomorrow for anyone with a first generation HC and tell them we’ll do free inspection and repairs if possible. As for you Rin, if you still want an HC I can get you a new-”

“No!” Rin’s voice startled Sousuke out of his anesthetic dream state. Rin closed his eyes and felt his hands ball into a tight fist. Sousuke was just shot! A clean one too, all he needed was some stitching. People have survived worse.

That’s right, Sousuke was not human. He was just a machine. Machines break. Some can be fixed, others are thrown out.

“Rin?” Sousuke pushed himself off the couch and approached Rin. His hand rested on Rin’s cheek while his thumb wiped away a tear. “Why are you crying?”

Rin rubbed his eyes and pushed away from Sousuke. “Fix him.”

Rei sighed. “I can’t.”

“Bullshit!” He grabbed the collar of Rei’s shirt and pulled him up. “You created him! You can fix him!”

Unmoved, the creator pushed up his glasses. “And I said, I can’t.”

“This isn’t the Rei I know! Rei never gives up, Rei always looks for another solution! Rei, the idiot who couldn’t swim, perfected the butterfly in just a few months! If he can do that then he can fix my friend!”

“Brother, stop it!” Gou separated the men apart and stood between them. “Hurting Rei won’t do anything. And Rei, my brother is right. You did the impossible by creating the Hybrid Children! Can you at least try?”

Rei glanced the siblings before laying his eyes on Sousuke. The HC stood with a slouch and his hand over his shoulder. He didn’t look like he was going to say anything, but his eyes were alive with flames. He wanted to live.

“Fine.” He finally said. “He stays here though.”

Rin nodded in agreement. Sousuke walked to his partner and grabbed the back of his neck. He brought Rin’s head forward so they were touching foreheads. “I’m going to be okay, so don’t cry.”

Stifling a sob, Rin smiled and hugged him. “I’m not crying…”

* * *

 

Sousuke remembered the laboratory he was born in. It was a small room filled with chemicals and mannequin parts hanging from the ceiling. He sat in the same chair he woke up in and had wires from his arms and head connected to Rei’s computer.

Rei read every line of code, scanning for a solution. Sousuke sighed and rested his head on his hand. “I remembered you being much chirpier than this.”

“I remember you being louder.”

“Oh how the times have changed.” His eyes wandered to several test tubes, one which had a solution slowly dripping down. “If you think I’m mad about you giving me away, I’m not. I understand why. Although I don't know why my second owner threw me out.”

“So you do still retain some memories.”

“I have them, but they had no effect on me.” He placed his hand over his heart. “What I am now is all Rin.”

Rei’s phone buzzed on the table, and for the tenth time that night he ignored it. “Rin’s just going to keep calling.”

“Why should I answer when I’ve made zero progress?”

“Then why can’t I talk to him?”

“I… don’t want him to get his hopes up.”

_Drip, drip, drip._ “So you don’t think I can be fixed?”

“I don’t know.”

Sousuke scoffed. “Last time you were always so full of yourself. You solved everything. What happened to him?” When Rei refused to answer Sousuke looked at the clock. It was past midnight, Rin should be sleeping instead of calling. Under the clock was a calendar, which looked like the only new thing in Rei’s home. When he realized the date Sousuke softened his voice. “I’m sorry.”

“You… weren’t supposed to remember.”

“If there is any part of your reflection still in me, it’s your sadness. I was wondering why I was feeling off that week.” The computer beeped loudly as Sousuke clutched his shoulder. Rei came to his side and gave him a shot to ease the pain. He relaxed when it subsided. “Sir? Can I make a request?”

Rei raised his eyebrow. “Please save me.” When Rei didn’t comment Sousuke continued. “He’s so lonely, and I don’t think a new HC will make it better.”

“I’ve never encountered an HC begging for his life.”

“You haven’t spoken to Rin, but if you did he would ask the same thing.”

“You’re speaking _for_ Rin-san then?”

Sousuke shook his head. “No, this is for me. I want to live and stay with Rin, forever.”

Rei cracked a small smile. “Are you in love with Rin?” Sousuke only smiled back. “You haven’t told him?”

“I don’t think he’s one for falling in love with a machine.” The computer screeched with high pitched feedback echoed in the room. As Rei covered his ears Sousuke screamed in pain. “A-and he wouldn’t love a broken one.”

When the screeching stopped, Sousuke took a deep breath. Rei shook his head. “We’re all a little broken, aren’t we?”

* * *

Days always went by as a blur for Rin. One day he met Makoto at the Iwatobi swim club, and then the next they’re graduating high school. He never wanted time to slow down, he love the pace he was living. He felt like he lived his life to the fullest.

It didn’t change when Sousuke came into his life. In fact, he was only brought more joy. He came home to a warm meal and listening ears. Sousuke teased him when he talked about his old friends or when Kisumi was acting more obnoxious than usual.

And although he was worried for Sousuke’s reasoning for joining the force, Rin loved having Sousuke by his side. He lived and worked with his best friend, who wouldn’t want that?

But soon days felt like years. He waited for it to end, so he could go home and find Sousuke who would be more than okay- he would be living.

What felt like a year was only a week. Gou moved back into their home and made sure her brother was eating and sleeping properly. However, she could never update Sousuke’s condition. Rei had completely shut himself from everyone, including Gou, so he could concentrate on saving Sousuke.

Saving. Rin scoffed. Sousuke didn't need saving. He was strong, he could protect himself. He was fine.

Six months later, Rin continued to lie to himself. Gou removed Rei’s contact, and she never allowed him to enter Ryuguzaki Corp. She said to rely on Rei calling.

Rei still had not called, which was a double edged sword. Sure there was no good news about Sousuke’s recovery, but that also meant no bad news. Rin relied on that thought.

It didn’t help his well-being, however.

He could see how frustrated Gou grew as the days passed. This wasn’t the first time she dealt with someone close to her deteriorating before her eyes. Every week she took him out and made him socialize with Seijuurou and Ai. Makoto called and asked to spend the day with him. Haru wasn’t mentioned. Rin had nothing against the weird HC, but the fact that he was an HC reminded him of Sousuke.

He wondered how Sousuke was doing. He wondered that every day.

Summer eventually faded to a harsh winter. It was too cold to jog outside, and almost every meal Rin had soup so he wouldn’t freeze to death. He remembered the HCs had temperature control so they could adjust to the weather. One night Rin and Sousuke fell asleep on the couch during a scorching hot night. He dreamt of snow cones instead of a volcano, and he felt strong arms hold him that night.

If Sousuke was with him now, they could cuddle warmly on the couch. No blanket necessary, Sousuke was all he needed.

That night, Rin slept in layers of blanket, and he knew only Sousuke would make him feel good.

Christmas was only a week away, and he was reminded when Gou asked what he was getting for his friends. Rin sucked at gift buying, and back in school he relied on Gou and Makoto to help find presents. This year was no different, so he reluctantly shopped in the city.

A purse for Gou, a desk organizer for Ai (since he’s somehow still messy after all this time), a new CD for Seijuurou’s karaoke machine, a cast iron-skillet for Makoto (who somehow destroyed his last one), and a pair of swim trunks for Haru (Makoto said he liked swimming and collecting swim trunks, so might as well add to his collection).

Before leaving the store his eyes laid on the newest iPod. Sousuke loved the one he had now, but it was outdated. His hand reached for it, but then retracted. Why did he need to buy it?

“Sir, are you okay?” A store clerk asked.

“Huh?” Rin’s face felt wet. When did he start crying? “Uh, yeah I’m fine.” He wiped his eyes and quickly left the store.

_Damn… dammit! Dammit it all!_       

The Christmas party took place at the Matsuoka household. Gou and Haru were in charge of cooking while Makoto and Sejiuurou decorated. Ai came late with an unexpected guest, Momotarou (or Momo for short). He had a weird resemblance to Sejiuurou but the two insisted they weren’t related. It took Rin a while, but he recognized Momo was an HC. He didn’t bring up his observation, however, as he occupied himself with washing dishes.

Dinner was pleasant and went as expected. Talking and loud shenanigans by Ai and Momo, while Makoto acted as the mother and tried to control the damage.

Their house was filled with laughter. Rin smiled and tried laughing along, but he couldn’t do it without Sousuke.

By 11pm everyone snuggled into their blankets and mindlessly watched television. Rin’s head fell forward, about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. Gou was the one to answer. “Ah! What are you doing here?”

Their guests slowly awoke to the conversation by the doorway. “Sorry this is late; I just wanted to drop off a present.”

“You came all the way here for that? You should stay the night! And I’m not taking 'no' for an answer. I have plenty of blankets and pillows here.”

They curiously peeked around the corner to find Rei standing by the doorway. “Rei!” Makoto exclaimed as he ran to his friend. Rei welcomed Makoto with open arms as they hugged.

It wasn’t the Rei that Rin saw six months earlier. He was well dressed with a plaid sweater vest and dress pants. His face had no signs of wrinkles or tiredness. “I apologize; I didn’t realize you were having a party. I only have one gift.”

Momo popped his head out. “What is it? I want to know!”

Rei turned towards the hallway and smiled when he saw Rin. “Rin-san, this is for you. I’m sorry this was late.”

The television, the chattering, and the kettle became white noise. He heard heavy footsteps enter through the doorway. A tall man, wearing a heavy coat and scarf, brushed away the snow on his hair. He began to remove his shoes when he felt someone staring. He looked up, and then smiled.

“I’m home, Rin.”

Rin was a crybaby, 30 years later he finally admitted it. But he didn’t care.

He ran into Sousuke’s arms and held him tight, never wanting to let go again.

He needed to go back and buy that iPod.                                    


	2. Better With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds him in a pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of Haru's parents are completely made up by me.

At the age of 30 and standing at 6 feet tall, Makoto was still terrified of the dark.

His friends always made fun of him for it. Whether it was a dark bedroom with a scary movie on or walking home from school very late, the dark always gave Makoto an uneasy feeling. Back in his school days he always had someone walk with him, but now that everyone went their separate ways he was on his own. Rin was still in Iwatobi but asking him to be an escort would be too much trouble.

That evening the Iwatobi Swim Club was rented out for a private pool party, making Makoto stay later than usual to clean and close everything up. After checking the locker rooms and back rooms, he was about to leave the facility when a splash from the pool startled him.

He jumped and nervously looked at the double doors leading towards the pool. All the lights were turned off, but the splashing continued. “H-hello?” he called out. Only the water responded.

With a shaky hand, Makoto reached into his backpack, pulled out his flashlight, and slowly walked towards the pool. The lights were off, but the moon’s light shined through the glass ceiling. He would appreciate the peaceful view if there wasn’t a stranger with him.

A body gracefully swam in the water. It was as if the water had no resistance on him as he smoothly glided through. Each turn he made was done with precision.

Makoto found himself staring. He shook his head and pointed the flashlight to the swimmer. “Um excuse me! The pool is closed.”

Once he reached Makoto’s end of the pool, the man removed his goggles and swim cap. He looked up at Makoto with ocean blue eyes and a cool expression. “I know. That’s why I’m swimming.”

“Ah…” the man didn’t seem bothered that he was breaking and entering. When Makoto wasn’t sure what to say the man dove back and swam underneath. “Uh can’t you come in during regular hours? The application and membership fee is really easy!”

He resurfaced and floated on his back. “No, too many people. It’s quieter at night.”

“That may be true but I can’t let you swim after hours…”

“But the ocean is too cold.”

The fall season had just rolled in, so the ocean water would be too cold for a person. “Ah, that is true.”

“So I can use it after hours?”

“What? No! I understand it’s probably safer here, but if you’re caught I can get in serious trouble with the owner.”

The man sighed. “Alright, I guess I’ll try the ocean again…”

Makoto held his tongue. The guy was totally playing him. “Rules are rules… but I can get you a free membership and access during the daylight. Is that a deal?”

His piercing blue eyes stared at Makoto, but after a minute of silence he sighs. “Fine.”

Makoto held his hand out. “I’m Makoto Tachibana. I’m a swim coach for the elementary school kids.”

The man gripped Makoto’s hand firmly as he pushed himself out of the water. “I’m Haru Nanase.”

“Well then, I’m glad you joined the Iwatobi Swim Club, Haru-san.”

Haru shied away. “Drop the –san.”

Makoto blinked, but then smiled. “Alright, Haru.”

* * *

 

Everyone in Iwatobi knew Makoto as the dedicated swimming coach at Swim Club. He was very popular with the kids and the mothers, who tried to gain his attention during practice. He was only the afternoon swim coach, however, because during the day, he taught at the elementary school. His popularity didn’t die there either, but having a well-built body in a skin tight wetsuit gained him more attention.

Once school ended he headed to the SC and prepared to teach the afternoon class. As he entered the pool he found the man from the night before sitting by the benches. “Oh! Hello Haru.” Haru just stared blankly. “Eh, why aren’t you swimming?”

He looked at the pool and sighed. “Too many children.”

The pool water splashed and the laughter of children echoed the facility. “Oh, well it is the afternoon class. Didn’t you come by during the day?”

“I had work… this is my only free time. But I can’t go at night anymore.”

Right, Makoto kind of ruined that one for him. “Maybe I can close off one side-”

His phone interrupted. The caller was the owner, who was away in the city for the time being. “Hey Makoto! Shinji called in sick, you’ll be the only coach this afternoon.”

“Huh? Uh… okay! I’ll try and make do.” He looked at the children ready for learning. There were at 20 students this afternoon, a little more than he could handle. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

He ran some ideas through his head. Split them up, making one half practice on floating and the other with strokes? No, he wouldn’t be able to watch all of them, and if one starts to drown no one could help him. He also couldn’t cancel half of class that would be unfair to the kids.

“Do you need help?” Haru asked.

Makoto was surprised at the sudden offer. “Yeah I do. Will you be able to handle it though?”

Haru was already walking to the water. “I’ve swam in the ocean before. I can do this too.”

A two person job was the best option for this, so Makoto quickly obliged. He introduced Haru as their new substitute teacher, and class began.

Haru’s cool and stoic facial expression made Makoto nervous at first. He seemed so disinterested in everything except swimming. But while he kept that expression, he was handling the children very well. Haru knew how to instruct and save them, and by the end of the afternoon the children asked if he would stay for tomorrow’s lesson.

“Sorry kids, Haru is here just for today.”

They gave a disappointed “aw”, but hugged Haru and thanked him for the lessons. For the first time, Makoto saw Haru give a little smile.

The rest of the afternoon was free swim for all members. Since it was a weekday everyone had gone home, except for Haru. “The pool is still open for another hour, you can swim if you’d like.”

He looked to the pool. That’s what he’s been waiting for the entire day. “But you won’t be able to go home early.”

“That’s alright. It doesn’t officially close for a while anyway.” Going home early sounded nice, but as promised to Haru the pool wouldn’t close until closing time. “How about this, help me clean up when you’re done?”

As Haru strapped on his goggles and positioned himself for diving in, he said “Sure.”

Like his swimming, his diving was also graceful. Perfect form, landing in the water with barely a splash. Haru said he swam in the ocean, but in the pool it looked as though he controlled the water. No, he was in perfect harmony with the water.

Haru only swam consistently in one lane. Makoto could have easily joined, but he stayed at the surface and just watched. The last person he could remember swimming like this was Rin. He nailed the Olympics, and now wondered if Haru could do the same.

Instead of turning, Haru stopped at the wall and resurfaced. “Why aren’t you swimming?”

“Ah-uh!” Makoto nervously fumbled his hands. “I-I was just… um. Sorry for staring.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Of course not! I guess it was just weird of me staring huh?” Makoto laughed anxiously. “It’s just… you swim perfectly. Where did you learn?”

“The ocean.”

“Oh wow, you mean you just dove in and swam?”

Haru shrugged. “It was the only place I can go.”

Makoto wasn’t sure what to say. It was the bravest thing Makoto believed anyone has done. To just jump in and swim in open waters where the waves and currents are relentless and attacks as it pleases. Even during his swimming years, training in the ocean made him uncomfortable, and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. His team was understanding and kept ocean training to a minimum, so to hear a person learned to swim in the most dangerous place was more than astonishing. It was amazing.

Just who was Haru Nanase?

“Well? Are you getting in or not?”

“Y-yes! I noticed your specialty is freestyle? Mine is backstroke.” He jumped in and tightened his goggles.  Makoto gripped the pool bars and pulled himself up, ready to dive in backwards when he noticed Haru do the same.

“Want to race?” Haru asked.

Somehow Haru continued surprising him. “Yes! In three…two…one!”

\---

Even if Makoto trained as an Olympian he knew when he was defeated. Haru was fast, in backstroke and freestyle. If Rin wasn’t busy he would have to introduce the two. That would be a swimming competition he would like to see.

Once they cleaned the pool and changed, the two headed for the door, where one of the mothers waited. “Sorry to bother you Tachibana-san, but I think my son left his bag?”

“Oh so that’s what that bag was! Let me fetch it.” He ran to the back room and retrieved the unmarked bag. When he returned he found the mother eyeing and touching Haru. Haru didn’t seem to mind, but Makoto was definitely uncomfortable with her actions, especially she wasn’t the type of person to do that.

“How did I not see it before? Tachibana-san when did you guys hire a Hybrid Child?”

“A… Hybrid… Child?”

* * *

“Eh?! Why didn’t you tell me you were an HC?!”

They stopped by a convenience store for pre-packaged dinners. Along the way Makoto was trying to figure out what a Hybrid Child was when it finally hit him. Ryugazaki Corp. was the maker of the HCs and since have been flourishing, despite the fact that very affluent and rich can afford them. Makoto thought he’d never see another one in his life, but here was one buying bento mackerel.

“You never asked.”

They sat by the beach, relaxing in the cool salty air. The waves gently washed on shore, very ambient music to Haru. “It’s just… I couldn’t tell? You seem very human. If she didn’t say anything I would have assumed you were a person. Uh, not that it’s a bad thing. I’m just surprised.”

Haru shrugged. “You don’t have to be.”

“Yeah, sorry I’ll try not to. It’s just I’ve never seen a fully grown Hybrid Child before.”

“Before I moved here everyone had one of us.”

“Wow really? You must have been in a really rich place then!” Makoto realized how intrusive he sounded as Haru clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Elitist and pompous more like it. I wasn’t a fan, getting out of there was nice.”

“How long ago did you move?”

“Just a year.”

“What are you doing now that you’re in Iwatobi?”

Before he knew it, they stayed at the beach, just talking the whole night. Makoto was asking questions, and Haru compliantly answered. Every now and then Makoto apologized for asking too much, but Haru reassured that he didn’t mind.

Haru was bought by an elderly woman in the city. She was growing old and had no one to take care of her, so when she heard of the Hybrid Child she used the last of her money to buy one. Her original intent was to use Haru as a helper, but as she spent time with him she reflected, and soon cared of him as her own child. Haru grew faster than most HCs, which was surprising since his owner was an elderly woman. When he was able to reach the stove without a step stool, he did all the cooking, cleaning, and shopping for his owner. He loved home chores, he felt relaxed.

Before retiring, she was an Olympic swimmer, competing in women’s freestyle. Some nights the two watched old footage of the Olympic swimming tournament, and she said Haru’s eyes always lit up at the sight of water. Haru knew it was her reflecting on her old life, but with every video Haru wanted to swim.

One day she met up with her ungrateful (Haru’s words) children for a day trip to the beach. That’s where Haru first touched the water. The adults and other HCs were very boring, so with her permission he went into the ocean. As an HC, his body was able to float with no problem, but he copied all actions he remembered from the video, and before he knew it he was swimming. When he returned, the adults and HCs scoffed at Haru’s actions, but she smiled and said how beautiful he looked in the water.

Her passing was the saddest day for Haru.

It was at the funeral where he learned he was going to be given to her daughter, who did not have children. Haru wasn’t so keen on the idea, but when he learned they lived by the ocean, he decided to give it a shot.

He ended his story when he noticed Makoto shiver. Night had fallen long ago and the air turned cold. “Do you want to head home?” Haru asked.

Makoto shook his head. “Not just yet. This is nice. I’m usually not a fan of the ocean or the beach, but I’m feeling really relaxed.”

Haru noticed how Makoto covered his chest with his backpack for warmth, but Makoto wasn’t saying anything. Sighing, he scooted closer to Makoto and leaned on him. “H-Haru?” Warmth spread through Haru and transferred to Makoto, who relaxed at the touch.

“You’re cold.”

“Ahaha, I guess I am. How are you doing that?”

“I can control my body temperature. However cold water kind of messes up my systems.”

“Oh…”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just listening to the waves was upon the shore. “How come you don’t like the ocean?” Haru asked, breaking the stillness.

“That’s kind of a sad story.”

“I don’t mind hearing it, unless you don’t want to talk about it.”

Makoto shook his head and smiled. “I don’t mind, it’s been a while since I’ve talked about it actually.”

The last person he told his story to was Rin, in their second year of high school. When it was suggested they do the Iwatobi Swimming Regimen from Hell, Makoto didn’t speak up, despite the fact that the training took place in open waters. Privately, Rin told Makoto they can cancel that training and go somewhere else, but Makoto assured he was fine. The entire trip Rin watched Makoto’s back, and that night when the storm hit, they all bundled in Gou and their teacher’s hotel room and watched movies.

He talked about his friend who died during a storm, an old fisherman who played with Makoto in the harbor. Many people died that day, including his Rin's father. They attended the ceremony, full of ghost-like faces, filled with sadness and terror. It was from then on the ocean terrified him.

Makoto must have had a sullen look on his face when Haru quickly asked about his friend Rin. It perked him up, talking about his childhood as a competitive swimmer with Rin, and eventually their official relay team in high school. Rin was made team captain at Iwatobi High School swim club, with Makoto as co-captain. Unfortunately during their first year, the swim club was essentially dead and all they had was an empty-weed filled pool. While they practiced at the local swim club, they spent their first year fixing the pool.

They would have had a complete team, but their breast and butterfly swimmers were a year behind, so they weren’t in high school yet. However their patience paid off. In the beginning of their second year the high school swim club was reopened, and training resumed for their competition. By the time they graduated, they won first place at nationals.

Rin and Makoto separated from Iwatobi, with Rin studying abroad in Australia and Makoto in Tokyo. Rin trained and competed in the next Olympics, while Makoto studied to be a school teacher. Through their succession somehow the two returned to Iwatobi, while his younger friends stayed in the city.

“What do they do now? The breast and butterfly swimmers?”

Before Makoto could answer he let out a long yawn. He blinked a couple of times at the rays of sunshine just over the ocean. “Eh?! It’s morning already?!”

“Ah it is.”

Makoto quickly stood up and checked his watch. “I’m so sorry Haru, I have class in two hours. I need to get ready! Um, I’ll see you this afternoon at the club!” He rushed off in a hurry, before Haru could offer to cook him breakfast so he could rest. Makoto was already across the beach, so Haru just sat in the sand and watched the sunrise.

With three cups of coffee, Makoto was somehow able to make it through his class. But by the afternoon Makoto could feel his body shutting down. He dragged his feet across the town and to the swim club. He struggled to put on his wetsuit and almost slipped in the lockers. “Tachibana, are you okay?” His co-worker asked.

“Um, very late night.”

“You have bags under your eyes, can you make it through today?”

He let out another loud yawn. “I’ll have to. You can’t handle twenty kids alone.”

They walked out to the pool. The kids sat by the pool side waiting for instruction. As Makoto approached them he felt his body swing to one side. He heard gasps from the students as his world tilted sideways. He was waiting for the hard impact of the tiles, instead he felt warm arms catch him.

“Makoto, you’re too tired.”

“H-Haru?”

Haru helped him stand. “Sorry, I kept you up all night.”

“No please don’t be sorry! I wanted to stay up.”

“But you are in no condition to swim.”

“Hey is everything okay?” The owner of SC, Sabase, asked as he came from his office. “Oh Makoto! You look like you’re gonna faint! You need to go home.”

“But sir, who will help Shinji?” In his younger days, Sabase was a swim coach at the club. But now with age he only supervised. If it wasn’t for his bad back he would be helping Makoto.

Haru raised his hand. “I will sir.”

“Eh? Aren’t you the guy who swims before the pool closes?” Haru nodded. “Do you have the qualifications for lifeguarding?”

“Haru’s a strong swimmer.” Makoto answered. “He self-trained in the ocean. And… he’s a Hybrid Child.”

“A what? Wait that thing that Ryugazaki was working on years ago?” Haru approached Sasabe and turned his neck, exposing the faded bar code. “Crap, you really are one! Uh, well if what Makoto says is true then put on the uniform.”

Minutes later Haru returned with his wetsuit. As he jumped in the water the kids excitedly crowded Haru, asking for his undivided attention. Sasabe chuckled at the sight. “Damn, he’s really popular. How did a Hybrid Child just wander in-” When he turned to Makoto, his employee started to swing to his side again. “Uh let’s get you home.”

“What about the swim club-”

“Shinji can handle things here. You need sleep.”

Sasabe drove him to his home and made sure Makoto made it to bed. Sasabe was always a good man. He’d known the man since childhood and was their swimming coach in elementary school. After college graduation Sasabe retired from coaching and immediately offered Makoto a position at the swim club. From his training and kindness, he considered Sasabe a second father.

\---

Sleep hit him in an instant. His warm bed engulfed him into a wonderful dream. He thought he’d sleep the entire afternoon and night, but the smell of mackerel and eggs woke him up. When his vision stabilized he saw the clock read ’10 pm’. Clanking noises came from the kitchen.

If Makoto was more vigilant, he would have been alarmed that someone was in his home. But he dragged his feet to the kitchen, while rubbing his eyes, and simply looked for the stranger.

In his kitchen, Haru washed the remaining dishes. On the dining table was a meal for two: eggs, rice, mackerel, and warm tea. “Makoto, you’re awake.”

Makoto rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, the smell woke me up. Thank you for cooking this.”

“You need to eat.” Haru dried the last dish and walked to the table. Pulling the chairs, they sat across each other and prepared to eat. “And…” Haru continued after they thanked for the meal, “I owe you… for keeping you up.”

“I told you it’s okay. I’m fine now.” Haru shook his head. “Well, thank you anyway.”

Dinner was quick and quiet, but after eating Makoto felt more relaxed. This time he offered to wash the rest of the dishes as he convinced Haru to stay the night. “It’s too late to go out now. You don’t have to be home now do you?”

“No. Where are your extra blankets?”

“Closet of my bedroom.”

By midnight they were back in bed, Makoto in his own bed while Haru took the floor (they also fought who should take the bed, but Makoto lost). In the darkened room the two sat on their backs and stared at the ceiling. Makoto felt his eyes dropping again when Haru spoke. “Sasabe offered me a job.”

“At the SC?”

“Yeah. He noticed how the kids liked me. Said I can swim after hours too.”

“Haru that’s wonderful. Are you going to take the job?”

“Yes.”

Makoto turned over to look at Haru, who stared back. “I’m glad, working with you was fun.”

Haru nodded. “Me too.”

“Goodnight Haru.”

“Goodnight, Makoto.”

* * *

 

Winters in Iwatobi were harsh. Makoto walked with a heavy winter coat and a scarf, always carrying a cup of hot coffee before heading to work. After swim practice he always went home and cozied up in a blanket, watching television before he slept. It was the same routine he had when he was a child, except he had friends with him. Sometimes they’d stay at Rin and Gou’s home, other times it was at Nagisa’s. When Makoto had siblings, they joined them in their winter nights.

Once everyone grew up and had their own lives, Makoto spent his winter nights alone. Sometimes Rin or Kisumi stopped by, but police work was busy. It was understandable, and although it was lonely, Makoto never felt angry or sad. It was life.

So when Haru broke into his winter life, he felt the cold season becoming a little warmer.

Haru only worked the afternoons with Makoto (while Shinji moved to day shift), and after they always ate dinner together. Sometimes Haru stayed over for the convenience. Makoto didn’t mind at all, having company again was nice.

The rest of the town noticed. At some point Haru decided to wait for Makoto after school and they walked together to the SC. Parents, store owners, and the fishermen commented on their closeness. It was never an insult and after a while Makoto noticed it too when he spoke for Haru when someone asked too many questions, or how Haru knew what types of vegetables Makoto liked without really asking him. Hybrid Children were supposed to be a reflection of their owner, and while Makoto didn’t own Haru, he felt that Haru was reflecting on him.

Winter was supposed to be dead, and spring gave life.

When spring crept in, part of Makoto’s life was gone.

“I have to return to the sea.” Haru said one night. It was their regular routine, eating dinner around 7pm and watching the news on the couch.

“Oh! Are you going to start swimming in the ocean again?”

“No. Fishing.”

“Oh right, the new season is coming in isn’t it?” He knew Haru worked as a fisherman before joining the SC, but he completely forgot it was an all-day job. He wouldn’t see Haru anymore at work.

“I already told Sasabe...I thought you should know too.”

Makoto just smiled. “Thank you for telling me. But I’ll admit, I’ll miss you. We can still see each other though right?” When Haru hesitated to answer, Makoto’s smile fell. “I understand, it’s really busy huh?”

“I’ll try to come by. I like having dinner with you.”

Their nightly dinners turned to twice a week, then once a week, and by the transition into summer it was only once a month. School was out, allowing Makoto to wake up later and spend most of his day at the SC. He loved working with Shinji, but it felt so different without Haru by his side. The kids asked too where Haru was, and Makoto answered honestly.

“Aw! I wish Haru-san can work here all the time.”

“Me too…”

By midsummer Haru stopped coming to Makoto’s entirely. He tried to call and text, but there was no answer. Haru wasn’t a fan of using his phone, but he always replied with a one worded answer. That’s when Makoto began to worry. The fishing business was tough, but no reply at all was strange.

Giving Haru a couple more days, he finally decided to visit him. He never went to Haru’s home, there was no need since Haru wanted to go to Makoto’s all the time. He found his address when he applied to work with the SC and was surprised that the home was only a couple blocks away from his childhood home. As far as he could remember, the homeowners always lived there, but Makoto never saw them.

He rang the doorbell and patiently waited. He expected Haru to answer for some reason, but instead it was a middle aged man with a cigarette in his mouth and stains on his shirt. “Can I help you?”

Makoto cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m looking for Haru Nanase.”

“Haru? You mean Haruka? Wha’ you want with him?”

“We were co-workers at the Swimming Club. He hasn’t texted me back in a while so I got worried. Is he here?”

The man inhaled the smoke before taking it out and flicking the ashes away. “At the boat, cleaning. But it's busy. Can I take a message?”

The boats… Makoto always walked by the harbor. “Um, just tell him that Makoto Tachibana stopped by. Thank you.” The man rudely shut the door. Makoto could tell he didn’t seem interested in Makoto’s business, nor would he tell Haru his message, especially referring to Haru as 'it'. Taking matters into his own hands, Makoto walked to the harbor.

Finding Haru’s boat was difficult. Many boats harbored themselves in rows, and as he stepped on each one all the sailors insisted they did not know or see a Haruka Nanase, but did recognize the Nanase name. Just as he was about to give up he noticed a boat hidden by some rocks.

He stepped on and called out for Haru.

“Makoto?”

He emerged from the lower deck, covered in grease stains and smelled like fish blood. His hair was messy and hands calloused with the tools in his hands. Makoto noticed all these last. The first he saw were Haru’s eyes. The cool pools of blue were now gray.

Without thinking Makoto approached Haru and touched his face, wiping the grease away. “Haru, are you okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

Scanning his body, Makoto noticed scratches on Haru’s knees. “You just look so… tired. Is that possible?”

“Apparently.”

Grease, dirt, and blood. The only thing Haru didn’t smell like was the ocean. “You look like you need rest! I have some bandages at home, but I’m not sure how an HC can be repaired. Maybe I can call Gou and ask-”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I have to get back to work.”

“Haru, you have scratches and bruises. You can’t be working like this.”

“Oh yes he can.” He saw Haru visibly stiffen at the woman’s voice. Makoto turned around and shielded Haru. “Who are you?” She asked as she entered the boat. She was dressed in a formal business suit and held a clipboard.

“Makoto Tachibana, Haru’s former co-worker.”

The woman scoffed. “Right, that children’s place he disappeared to.”

“And you are?” Makoto questioned, allowing his tone to match the woman's. 

“Yoru Nanase. Owner of this boat, and of Haruka.”

He felt Haru tug at his shirt. “Nice to meet you Nanase-san. I still do express my concern over Haru’s condition.”

“And I express my ability to ignore your concern. You do know Haruka is a Hybrid Child yes? And third generation, as in the latest model. It is capable of working under these conditions.”

His green eyes leered at the woman. “No he is not.” He tried to keep his voice calm. “Nanase-san, Haru has cuts and bruises. He looks like he has not been able to rest at all. This is not healthy for him.”

“If it was human it would not be. It is a machine.”

He opened his mouth to rebuttal but quickly stopped himself. He completely forgot Haru was not human, and no matter how much they looked and acted, he was a machine. “Machines still break. Then when he does how will he be able to work?”

Nanase stared with a stoic expression. Unlike Haru’s that looked uninterested, she was calculating her options. “Fair point. Unfortunately my husband and I do not have the time to take him for repairs. He will take two days for recovery,”

“Thank you.”

“And you will take his place.”

Makoto blinked. “Excuse me?”

Haru pushed past Makoto. “Mother you can’t! I’m fine I can-”

“Your production has been low this month. I can only guess your previous job has worn you out. So while you recover your ‘friend’ here can take your place. We cannot stop unless you can pay for our missing profits.”

Haru wanted to argue back, but Makoto touched his shoulder and squeezed for reassurance. “You have a deal. I will work on Haru’s behalf.”

“Be here by 4am. Haruka, finish cleaning and come back.” Turning on her heels, she walked off the boat. Once he was sure she was far enough, Haru turned Makto around.

“Makoto, what are you doing?”

“Taking your place.”

“Why? You don’t like the ocean!”

Makoto placed both his hands on Haru’s shoulders. “I’m not a fan, but I do know how to swim in it. You’re tired. If you keep going like this you might break. Please, rest, and then you can go back.” Haru’s eyes were fighting against Makoto, but he didn’t say anything else. “I’ll be fine. I just want you to be okay.” Haru’s small nod reassured him.

* * *

He had a vague idea how hard fishing was. Waking up at 3am, arriving by 4am, and setting out to sea for twelve hours took a huge toll. Besides exhaustion from the lack of sleep, Makoto felt his arms and back aching at the end of the shift. He wasn’t sure if he could do one more day of it, but he made a deal and Haru had to rest.

So he was surprised when Haru showed up on his second day when he was supposed to be in bed. “You look tired.” Haru said.

“So do you.”

“So let’s work together on this shift.”

“Is two tired guys working on a boat at four in the morning a good idea?” Haru raised his eyebrow but walked into the lower deck. His father didn’t complain as he unhooked the boat from the dock and sailed off.

With Haru by his side, the strenuous workload felt much easier. Carrying the bait, throwing the nets, and reeling in their catches, the day went by faster, and before they knew it they were done. Haru’s father grunted in approval as he weighed their catch. After cleaning and loading the fish, the two went to Makoto’s to wash up and have dinner.

Having Haru over for dinner was like he never disappeared from Makoto’s life. Haru took over the kitchen (because after all these years Makoto still can’t cook to save his life) while Makoto washed the dishes. Dinner was quiet as it was before, but not awkward at all. Just two people enjoying each other’s company.

“I’d ask you to stay, but you have to get up early huh?” Haru’s shoulders slumped. “It’s okay really. It’s your job.” He shook his head and turned away from Makoto, looking to the bedroom.

“I sleep better with you.”

“O-oh…” Makoto blushed at Haru’s choice of words. His embarrassment was warranted not at Haru’s decision, but with his own. His room was bigger without the extra body, and when he learned how to cook a simple meal he always made it for two. He missed having Haru by his side. He slept better knowing Haru was in his room.

Haru stepped closer to Makoto, their bodies just inches apart. “You sleep better with me too, don’t you?”

“I-I…”

Haru took Makoto’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go to sleep?” With a shy nod Haru led them to their room.

There was no need for extra sheets or pillows. Makoto’s twin size bed could fit two if they snuggled closely. Without hesitation Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s torso and buried his face to his broad chest. For a minute or so Makoto wasn’t sure where to place his hands. He was reassured when Haru squeezed their bodies together, so he placed his hands on his hips. Haru’s hair tickled his nose, and he slowly fell asleep to the smell of the ocean.

That scent would be gone for another week.

Until he arrived home from the SC, Haru and his family stood outside his home. “Hello, how can I help you?”

They spoke in the dining room. Haru helped prepare tea as his parents sat on the table, backs straight and hands laced, like they were in a meeting. “Tachibana, we would like to you join our business.” She offered.

Makoto almost spilled the tea. “Why?”

“We noticed Haruka’s productivity level was exceptionally high when you were with us. After it dropped drastically. You are the key to our profit.”

He glanced over at Haru who had his head down. “I apologize I cannot. I work full time at the Swim Club.”

“Surely they can find a replacement.”

“Even if I could haven’t you thought of other ways Haru’s “productivity” could be raised, like giving him more free time?”

His father crossed his arms. “How is making him work less gonna give us more goods?”

From this first meeting Makoto tried to keep calm. Haru’s parents- no- owners were abrasive and uncaring. Profit and money was the only thing on their mind. “If he can’t relax he’ll be unhappy. That is unfair to him.”

“Happy? Machines aren’t happy or sad, they work for us.”

“Haru is nothing like that! He’s not a machine!”

In an instant, she grabbed Haru’s head and turned it to expose his neck. Makoto stood up, ready to take Haru away. “These are serial numbers! Humans don’t have these, only machines. And that is what Haruka is.”

“You-“

“Makoto.” A cool hand sat on his fist. “It’s okay.”

Haru’s thumb rubbed the back of his hand soothingly. He felt himself relax just a little. “I’ll go.”

“Makoto, you don’t-”

“Excellent. We will see you at 4 am.”

As they left Makoto refused to make eye contact with Haru. He was afraid to see fear in his blue eyes.

* * *

“There’s going to be a storm.” Haru said as he loaded the bait onto the deck.

“What are you going on about?” His father jabbed. “It’s clear skies! Just load everything else already.”

When he walked away Haru mumbled, “There’s usually a calm before the storm…”

The boat heavily rocked back and forth the second they set out to open waters. Haru’s father didn’t notice, or pretended not to, as he adjusted the sails to match the wind. Makoto found himself trying to keep his balance by holding onto the railing.

“Makoto,” Haru asked as he held him. “Do you want to get off? We can still turn around.”

He shook his head. “No I’m fine. I took so anti-nausea pills before this.” He smiled brightly. “I just need a minute to find my sea legs.”

They barely got a second when giant wave crashed on their side of the boat. The cold water hit Makoto’s back and caused the floor and railing to slip under his feet. A second wave crashed on the other side. Makoto lost his footing and swayed over the railing. “Makoto!”

He was met with the cold surface of the ocean. The last thing he saw was Haru reaching out for him, his face covered in pure terror.

Makoto smiled as the water engulfed him.

Machines have no emotions. They don’t know happiness, sadness, fear, or love.

But Haru’s face showed all those. Whenever they were together Haru expressed all types of emotions. A machine couldn't do that. Haru was not a machine.

Everything was dark. He thought about his parents, his siblings, Rin and Gou and Rei. He thought about seeing Nagisa again. He thought mostly about Haru.

_Haru, will you be okay?_

* * *

 

He woke up with water in his throat. He hacked and gagged until it left his lungs.

“Oh Makoto...”

The sky was very dark and winds strong. He felt cold and wet but was nowhere near the water. Under his body was a bed of sand, and sitting next to him was Haru.

“H-Haru?” He was dreaming. He was definitely dreaming. The ocean swallowed him. He should have been dead, like Rin’s father and the fisherman.

He was lifted into Haru’s arm. “I’m so relieved, I thought I lost you.” Haru buried his face in his shoulder and held him tighter. Makoto thought he felt something wet, but when he looked up rain began to fall. “C-come on, I think I there’s a broken shack. We can stay there until the storm passes.”

Resting on Haru’s shoulder, Haru carried most of his weight to the broken shack. The walls were mostly torn down but the support and roof looked intact. There were also a few abandoned supplies such as a lighter, old paper, and a blanket filled with holes.

After setting a small fire, the two wrapped the blanket around themselves. Haru’s internal heater was barely functioning, but so far the fire was making do. Haru rested his head on Makoto shoulder’s while Makoto rested on his head. Their hands were intertwined again as they watched the dark waves crash on the rocks.

“You shouldn’t have come…” Haru said. They haven’t moved from their position.

“I wanted to, for you.”

“You need to stop being so selfless. It almost got you killed.”

“But I didn’t die.” Makoto pressed his lips on top of Haru’s head and smiled. “You saved me. I am forever in you debt.”

It may have been Haru’s internal heating system, but he swore he felt him become hotter by his words. “Then let’s start now. Kiss me.”

Instantly Makoto’s core temperature shot up. “Ehh???”

“You’re in my debt. This is how you can repay me.” Haru replied without skipping a beat.

They were staring at each other, Haru’s face filled with determination while Makoto’s with embarrassment. A kiss was something he did not expect for an answer. But was he surprised? Not… entirely. Just a week before they shared a bed for the first time, bodies closely pressed for the entire night. A kiss was the next step for that kind of intimacy. That’s why Makoto was embarrassed. He recognized the intimacy between them.

Haru turned away. “Sorry. I know that was too forward.”

“Haru.” When Haru looked up, Makoto kissed his lips.

 _Cool_ … Makoto thought. Haru’s lips were a cool blue, just like his eyes. Even in the rain with little heat, Haru’s lips were enough to warm him.

He gasped when Haru’s hand snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. The pressure was nice, until Haru jabbed his tongue in. Makoto pulled back, his face entirely red at Haru’s actions. Haru had his cool expression with a small smile. “I want a kiss every day.”

“Eh?? Every day?!”

“Especially good night kisses. Actually I want to sleep with you every night.” If Makoto’s brain wasn’t fried yet, it was definitely getting there. He stopped responding to Haru’s demands as he tried to comprehend their future relationship.

* * *

A few of days after their rescue, Makoto showed up at the Nanase household, with his head bowed and a check in his hands.

“Nanase-san. I would like to have ownership over Haru.”

Yoru raised her eyebrow. “What?”

Sighing, Makoto stood up straight and looked her directly in the eye. “I looked up the cost of a third generation Hybrid Child. Unfortunately I do not have enough to pay in full, but I will start off with this small piece. I would like to have Haru and will pay you for him.”

She looked at Haru, who was just as surprised as they were. “And why would we sell him to you? Who will help out with the business in his absence? These small checks won’t help.”

It felt like a showdown. They stood across from each other, neither moving from their stance. “These checks are simply to pay for, as you referred, the machine. But I want Haru for Haru. He deserves to be in a happier place, and I know I can give that to him.”

His father scoffed at the idea of ‘happiness’ for Haru. “No way in hell. He’s more useful to us than these small checks.” Haru’s face fell, knowing that his owners would never give him up.

Makoto closed his eyes. “I didn’t want to do this. But do you know of Gou Matsuoka?”

His father looked clueless while his mother uncrossed her arms. “Yes, the CEO of the Hybrid Children. What about her?”

Taking out his phone, Makoto scrolled through the contact list and pulled up Gou’s number. “It just so happens that she is my friend. We’ve known each other since childhood actually. Not only is she the CEO of the Hybrid Children, she is in charge of all crimes against Hybrids.”

“Crimes against-- I’ve never heard such thing!”

A smile grew on Makoto’s face. “It’s in the manuals, but I know Haru was just ‘given’ so you may not have read it. Essentially, if there is proof of abuse to a Hybrid Child, their owners will be heavily fined. Worst case scenario, they may be in jail for a year. Externally Haru has healed, but the internal coding will show the damages done. And I don’t think you can afford the fine alone.” When he showed her the amount, she gasped loudly. “Now, will you accept my check or shall I call her? And since I’m her childhood friend, she’ll happily pick up on the first ring.”

This was the final draw. Either she accepted the money or faced the CEO. She knew Matsuoka had a heavy influence on the company and high regards to the HCs. Matsuoka was on the news recently addressing owners who threw away their HCs like garbage instead of returning them for a full refund. She was a young and beautiful woman, but under her stage show smile was pure anger. If Nanase had to deal with her personally…

She snatched the check from his hands. “I expect this to be paid at the beginning of each month.”

“Of course Nanase-san. Pleasure doing business with you.” His voice was filled with spite, but when he turned to Haru it quickly changed to sweetness. “Haru, shall we go?” He asked as he held out his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Haru walked to Makoto’s side and held his hand. Makoto’s smile never faded as they walked away.

They climbed up the staircase towards Makoto’s home. The only sounds were their footsteps and the ocean waves. When they reached his home, Haru squeezed his hand for attention. “Thank you, Makoto.”

His eyes widened when Makoto kissed his cheek. Makoto unlocked the door. “Welcome home, Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The mysteries behind Rei will unravel in the next chapter :)


	3. I can’t close my eyes, because if I open them, will you be gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's been in love since high school. He never confessed, believing he would ruin every thing. But the clock's ticking, and his time to admit his feelings is slipping through his fingers.

_Five Years Earlier_

Statistics, charts, various calculations. That’s what Rei’s life has become: numbers after numbers.

He couldn’t complain too much. Entering college with a double degree in biology and physics led him to his career today. He loved solving equations and pushing physics to its limits, but with the current amount of paper work on his desk and in his hands he started considering a vacation far away from civilization.

Rei stayed behind even though work ended hours ago. He concentrated better in his office, but by eleven his brain stopped working. He dragged his feet to his apartment, ready to fall in his bed. As he opened the door confetti flew in his face and a banner reading ‘Happy Birthday’ unraveled from the ceiling.

Using his dining table as a bed were Gou and Nagisa. They were still in their work clothes and wore party hats. At the center of the table was a cake with melted candles.

Rei flipped through his papers and looked for the date. December 14th… his birthday. How did he miss his own birthday?

Closing the door quietly, he tip toed to the bedroom and grabbed spare blankets. As he draped it over Nagisa, the blond stirred and opened his eyes. “Ngh… is Rei-chan home yet?”

“Go back to sleep Nagisa.” Rei whispered.

“Rei-chan…? Oh! Gou wake up! Rei-chan’s here!”

Jumping from her seat, Gou blew into a party blower and threw her hands up. “Happy Birthday Rei!” Nagisa sang. “Oh no, the flames are out.”

Gou weakly hit Rei’s arm. “You were supposed to be back two hours ago…”

“Ah, sorry. I was caught up with work.”

“It’s okay!” Nagisa said as he cut into the cake. “We still have an hour to celebrate! Let’s eat!” Pulling up the chair next to Nagisa, Rei received the biggest slice of the strawberry sponge cake.

They offered their presents once they finished. Gou gave him an English dictionary that emphasized on correct pronunciation ("You're the CEO and we're going overseas! Present yourself properly!) and a pack of protein powder (a joke from high school). From Nagisa he received a coupon to an "All you can eat sushi" buffet, good enough for two, as well as a hand made card ("You better be taking me Rei-chan!"). When Rei sorted through his mail, he saw he also received a gift from Makoto and Rin, each containing a thoughtful card. Rei smiled and thanked them for celebrating with him.

 

“It’s late, stay over for tonight. I can get the extra futons.” Rei offered.

Gou sleepily texted on her phone. “It’s okay, Sejiuurou said he can pick me up in five minutes…”

“Ooh, your boytoy does more than help you in bed?” Nagisa teased, making Rei blush.

She picked up her bag and headed to the door. Usually she had a snide remark, but too tired she waved her hand. “I’ll see you two Monday.”

“Night.” Rei said as she closed the door. “So you’ll be staying? Your apartment is a little far from here.”

Nagisa nodded. “May I take a shower? And borrow some clothes?”

Rei blushed and turned away. “You know where they are…” Nagisa hopped to the closet and picked out a towel and a shirt too big for him. Rei tried not to watch as he finished the dishes, so when Nagisa disappeared to the bathroom he let out a relieved sigh.

Gripped his chest, Rei tried to calm his beating heart. He should be used to this by now. Nagisa’s always been sleeping over since middle school and they changed in front of each other in the locker room. But one day when he looked at Nagisa he knew things changed.

The littlest of actions or words made Rei’s heart race. He liked it when Nagisa solely praised him, or when he lets him try his food. Every little thing Nagisa did for Rei he always took to heart.

He tried not to think of it, however, because Nagisa was naturally friendly with everyone. Gou reassured that Nagisa only does certain things for Rei, but part of him still said Nagisa was just being nice.

Repeating that over and over has helped keep their friendship alive. It still hurt though, knowing they couldn’t be more than friends.

When the shower door opened Rei returned to scrubbing a clean dish. “Rei-chan, what are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Probably going over my research, why?”

Nagisa sat himself on the couch as he tried his hair. “I was thinking we can visit Iwatobi for a bit. Rin-Rin’s back for a little while from training. Gou was planning to take the 10 am train.”

Rin… Gou’s brother and their upperclassmen. He hadn’t seen Rin in almost two years, nor has he been back to Iwatobi in that time.

Post-high school was a major change for everyone. Rin studied abroad in Australia and trained for the Olympics while Makoto went to Tokyo University for a degree in education. A year later Rei, Gou, and Nagisa were accepted to Keio University. Although both universities were in the same city, Makoto became occupied with his internship. Nagisa and Gou worked on campus, and Rei was accepted as an assistant with the head of the science department.

Post-graduation was filled with work, work, and more work. Makoto returned to Iwatobi as a school teacher and swim coach. After winning silver, Rin perused the police academy and would soon be graduating.

At the time of their graduation, the Ryugazaki Corporation made a breakthrough in AI programming for computers and smart phones. His father called Rei, asking to work in their research division now with this new technology. Rei said yes, meaning to use it as a starting point for his career, but in two years took the title of CEO.

Gou was head of marketing and sales but also Rei’s second in command. With her aggressive stance, she was able to push their technology overseas, making their company #1 worldwide. She was also the media’s figurehead for Ryugazaki Corp. since she was a natural public speaker.

Nagisa originally wanted to study history but quickly turned to biology with Rei. He struggled with the subject, but with determination graduated on time with Rei and Gou. He was originally working in sales, but when Ryugazaki Corp. began their collaboration with Japan’s Space program, he quickly jumped on board.

Most of his time with the space program was basic research. It wasn’t as demanding as Rei and Gou’s positions, so he had extra time for himself and used it mostly to bug Rei. “Yeah that sounds like fun. Should we stop by the bakery first and bring something?”

“Hm… definitely a cake for Mako-chan, but Rin-Rin doesn’t like sweets all that much. Maybe a fruit tart? I’d suggest your famous vitamin cookies but it’s a little late to make those.”

Rei chuckled. "I haven't baked in a long time. Maybe we can make something once Rin-san permanently returns from training."

After setting up the futon Nagisa rolled himself into a burrito with Rei's spare blankets. "Yes! We should throw a party too." He let out a long yawn. "And we'll make barbecue and pronounce everything in English wrong so he'll get angry..."

Rei turned off the lights and crawled into bed, listening to Nagsia ramble on until sleep took over. Before closing his own eyes, Rei gazed on his best friend. "Good night Nagisa, thank you for tonight.  

* * *

“No it’s not… yeah I ca…” Rei stirred and turned to his side. Blinking to clear his eyes, he noticed his clock read 7:03 am. “30 minutes, yeah I can- okay…” That was Nagisa talking. Why was he up so early?

“Yes, thank you. I’ll be there.” Rei sat up and reached for his glasses. His door opened with Nagisa returning his pajamas. Nagisa was dressed in his work clothes and had his bag slung over his shoulder. “Morning Rei-chan.”

“Nagisa? Where are you going?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “I just got a call from Aerospace Exploration Agency. We just got approved for the Moon Project.”

“Really? That’s great!”

“Yeah, they just called saying training starts today. Uh, in an hour actually. Sorry Rei-chan guess we can’t go to Iwatobi today.”

Rei shook his head. “It’s okay, this is a wonderful advancement in your research! Go, I’m sure Rin-san and Makoto-san will understand.”

Walking to Rei’s bed, Nagisa gave him a hug. “Thank you Rei-chan! I’ll call you with more updates, okay?”

“Y-yeah. Good luck.”

Nagisa waved and left his home. Once the door shut Rei fell back into his pillows and covered his face with his hands. It was just a hug, why the hell was he getting so worked up?! He rolled from side to side and covered his body in his blankets before deeply sighing.

Ding! He looked over at his phone and reached for it.

> **Gou** : Hey! Nagisa told me the news! Are you going with him?

Rei didn’t think about that. His company was aligned with the Space Program so there wouldn’t be a problem if he showed up. However he also hasn’t seen Rin or Makoto in a couple of years and catching up with his upper classmen would be nice.  

> **Rei** : No?
> 
> **Gou** : No?? Why not you should be there supporting your man! (Emoji)

Rei’s glasses steamed. He’s not my anything!

> **Gou** : Brother and Makoto will understand! Go! I’m sure Nagisa will love that you’re there (emoji)
> 
> **Gou** : I’m not taking no for an answer. Just do it.

She was always so pushy, but her attitude is what pushed the corporation into the business they were in today. She was also pushy about his feelings for Nagisa. Since high school she tried to get them together by setting up double dates, “I was busy but you and Nagisa can go together” dates, or an extreme case where she once locked them in the locker room and took their clothes. In the last case Rin found them by accident and let them out. He was sure Gou got a horrible scolding after but it didn’t stop her from trying up to now.

> **Gou** : Well I’m already heading to the train station.

This early?! Damn she must have rushed so that Rei had no choice but to see Nagisa. Not like he couldn’t take the train alone anyway. He sighed and unraveled himself from the blankets. If abandonment was her plan he might as well go along with it. Rin was supposed to be in the country for a week so he had time.

A morning shower and a healthy breakfast later, Rei made his way down to the JAX. He walked in with ease as all the employees recognized him as their main funder and research provider. Since the merge with JAX the space program has been able to forward with new projects. Nagisa’s moon project was one of many.

He entered the training facility. It was a large room filled with enclosed computer rooms for simulation training on the upper level. The lower level had a large machine used for zero gravity and take off imitation.

Nagisa was on the lower level reading a clipboard to the other trainees. It was the first time Rei’s seen Nagisa in a position of leadership. He wore a jumpsuit of a different color from the trainees and everyone stood in a line, listening intently to his words. Some of the trainees were taller than Nagisa but still looked at him with the up most respect.

“That is all. Return at 1500 hours for updates.” Just before the trainees left, Nagisa turned and made eye contact with Rei. “R-Rei-chan?!” And just like that Nagisa returned to his kid-like self. Rei wasn’t sure which one was cuter, professional Nagisa or cute stuttering Nagisa. He had to get a hold of himself.

When the trainees whispered to each other about this ‘Rei-chan’ he quickly excused them. “Rei-c—I mean Ryugazaki-san what are you doing here?”

“No need for formalities Nagisa.” The blond averted his eyes and slumped. It was unusual for Nagisa to act so shyly.

He heard whispering from the other workers when Nagisa interrupted with his voice. “Ah! Why don’t we check out the cafeteria Ryugazaki-san? This way!” He half expected for Nagisa to take his hand, so when Nagisa quickly scrambled away he had to run after him.

“Uh, Nagisa?” Workers that passed them stared too long. Nagisa made a sharp turn to a small room and pulled Rei inside. “This isn’t the—is this a storage closet?”

Nagisa shut the door and leaned against it. “Ehehe sorry Rei-chan. I didn’t want more people to stare.”

“So we’re hiding in a storage closet?”

“Obviously I panicked.”

Rei pushed up his glasses. “Well now that we’re here… uh is there a reason for the formalities? And why was everyone staring?”

“Rei-chan, you’re the heir and CEO to Ryugazaki Corp. and you’re funding a large amount of our research. You’re kind of a big deal here.”

He blushed at Nagisa’s words. “Ah I’m not…. I mean it was my father who--”

Nagisa rubbed his head on Rei’s arm. “You’re too humble Rei-chan! I saw the paperwork, you’re the one who signed off on everything!”

Unable to push him away, Rei nervously laughed. “I guess so.”

“Anyway, when we’re out there can you call me Hazuki? I know we’ve never called each other by our last names before but can you? Only when we’re here.”

Rei blinked a couple of times. “Um, sure. Why, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Nagisa returned to his shy state: averting his eyes, slumping his posture, and changing the subject. “Um so you’ve been here before right? Do you want a tour anyway?” Before Rei could answer Nagisa opened the door and walked out. He began talking about the facility and their prolong plan of research. Rei had no choice but to follow. He listened intently, but at the end felt like he was rushed out.

For the entire ‘tour’ Nagisa stayed two steps ahead. He spoke formally with respect when introducing Rei to his superiors. They felt the stares of the trainees and researchers. While Rei was used to the attention he saw Nagisa’s pace speed up and his words becoming more technical. At the end Nagisa rushed him out with a “You are welcomed here anytime Ryugazaki-san, we hope you can stop by again.”

As he stood outside JAX, all Rei thought was “weird…”

* * *

Winters in the city were cold, but they were harsher in Iwatobi. The waterfront received colder air, and by late December to January the town was covered in snow. The Matsuoka household was the biggest among their friends and their winter hang out back in high school. It was too cold for them to hang out outside, so they settled in with warm blankets, soup, and hot chocolate. “Am I an embarrassment?” Rei solemnly asked as he played with his spoon.

His three friends stared at one another, unsure why he would ask such a question.

“Well I mean the first time you swam you fell stomach first-”

“Rin/Big Brother!” Rin received punches from both sides.  

“What brought this up Rei?” Makoto asked.

He sighed heavily. “Nagisa was acting strange the other day. I went to visit him at work, but he wasn’t being himself. He talked to me as a superior rather than his friend, and then he rushed me out of the building. It kind of felt like he didn’t want to be seen with me.”

Gou tapped her chin. “That is strange for Nagisa.”

“But I doubt it’s anything you did or said Rei.” Makoto reassured. “Were you able to ask him once he was done with his shift?”

Groaning, Rei hit his head on the table. “He hasn’t been off work since… and his phone is turned off.”

“That’s unusual.” Rin chimed in. “He’s usually the one spamming us with texts and random pictures of penguins.”

Gou patted his back in sympathy. “Just give him some time. From what I’ve been hearing his research is being put into practice. Once things cool down he’ll call you back.”

She was right on that, but the question was: how long until then?

==

For the next week he tried to keep his mind occupied with his personal project. He stayed in his private laboratory and worked 10 hour shifts. His cell phone was turned off during this time for ‘privacy’, when he was not trying to get his hopes up if Nagisa were to call.

With his new schedule his private laboratory turned into what he claimed an organized mess. Tools, wires, and doll parts were scattered into different piles while papers stuffed haphazardly into manila files laid upon them. Rei sat at a table facing the large windows. The computer and full moon sat in front of him, while to his side was a child sized doll connected to his computer.

He was in the middle of programming when a warm breath tickled his ear. “Reiii-chan.”

“Waah!” Rei flailed from his seat and landed on the floor. His hand slipped against the keyboard, completely ruining the second page of codes. “N-Nagisa?!”

Nagisa winked and held his hand out. “Ah hello Rei-chan. Did I scare you?”

Rei grabbed his hand and was pulled up. “Yeah you did. Oh no my data!” He skimmed over each line that was corrupted with his keyboard smashing. “Geez I’ll have to spend another hour or so fixing this.”

“Sorry! Um is there any way I can help?”

“If you know coding that’d be good. Damn what was here…?”

Nagisa leaned over his shoulder and read the screen. Rei felt his weight lifted as Nagisa searched for a pen and paper. He heard fast scribbling and the paper was shoved in his face. “Is this it?”

“Huh? Wait… it is! Nagisa yes this is it! How did you do this?”

The blond sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, would you believe me if I said I read some of your research for the past year? I just guessed this is what you were leading up to.”

“You’ve been reading my work?”

Nagisa gently touched the doll’s face. “Yeah I have. You’ve gotten so much done too Rei-chan, I’m proud!”  

Rei opened his mouth but no coherent sound came out. His face was completely flushed and glasses fogged. Nagisa always praised him for something, whether it was their swimming or his ability to not burn pasta in the microwave. But having him read his current project felt amazing. He’d been too nervous to show it to anyone, even his father, because he wasn’t sure if it would pass in the proposal stage. Yet Nagisa’s words made him feel he could do anything.

He paused his thoughts, realizing he hasn’t done the same for Nagisa. Ever since he began working for JAX Rei never asked to see his work. Sure he told him to do his best, and on nights Nagisa struggled Rei offered a shoulder to lean on, but never asked to read his work. He felt like a horrible friend.

Nagisa picked up the doll and examined it. “Hey, this doll kinda looks like me back in elementary school.”

“Eh?!” Rei snatched the doll, turning its face from side to side. “I… I didn’t realize.” Of course all he could think of was Nagisa during his absence! His handiwork led back to his best friend and love of his life.

“Haha I get it, it’s because I’m so cute!” Nagisa winked. “In another life I’m probably a model.”

Cute would only be one word to describe him. “Um, so it’s been a while. What have you been doing?”   

Groaning, Nagisa pulled up a chair and situated himself. “There’s just been a lot thrown at us. Every test we’ve ran has been going so well they’re pushing us so we can launch in the next month or so.”

“Next month? Isn’t that a little too early for the rover?”

Nagisa tilted his head. “Rover? No. The astronauts. They want to launch us to the moon. It’s supposed to be the next Apollo project.”

“Wait! You’re going to the moon?!” How did he not know Nagisa would be in space and not just another robot? Wow, he was the worse.

“Believe me I was surprised to! When I wrote up the final plan it was meant to be a rover, but they insisted they send us too. That’s why I’ve been gone. We’re starting training.” Nagisa turned to the window where the full moon glowed. The moon’s light gently illuminated his beautiful face.

“Just think about it Rei-chan. Not too long from now we’ll be famous. You’ll be the creator of the Hybrid Children and I’ll be on the moon.”

Rei couldn’t work the rest of the night. Uneasiness washed over him.

==

Gou heard the news the next morning. She was just as surprised as Rei, when she called him just after Nagisa told her. At least he wasn’t the only one in the dark about Nagisa’s career.

“So what are you going to do?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nagisa will be gone in a few months. That gives you a time limit to finally confess to him!”

“Gou I don’t think-”

“Listen mister I have watched you pin over Nagisa since high school, and once he’s gone you’re gonna regret not saying anything!”

“But what if he doesn’t return my feelings? I can’t be friends with him after that.”

Her voice softened. “I believe Nagisa will return your feelings. You’re his best friend. He’s always by your side. If anything this confession will give you a reason to stay together.”

“I-I do want that. But he’s still acting strange around me while at work. Every time I bring it up he changes the subject.”

“That… I’m not sure either. He only speaks to me outside work.”

Rei leaned his head on the headboard. Being able to speak with Nagisa outside work was rarely done. They had a couple of one hour lunches and a text message here and there, but his work kept him occupied at all times. It made sense though. Nagisa was going into space for six months. They had to be completely prepared.

After they hung up Rei slid back under the covers. He told himself he was going to do it. He will tell him before take-off.

On one of Rei’s slower days he drove to JAX with a nicely prepared lunch for Nagisa. If he was working almost all day and night at the facility he must not have a nutritious homemade lunch in a while. He found his way to Nagisa’s office door which was slightly ajar. On the other side was a heated argument, one with Nagisa’s voice and the other two Rei could not recognize.

“These are completely off!” That one was Nagisa’s. “We cannot use this data unless you want to cancel the launch.”

“And I’m telling you that your data will only prolong the date. We are wasting money with this ‘preliminary research’ and shit. Ours will get us to the moon faster.”

“Faster yes, unless you want to die?”

One of the men scoffed. “Just admit that you’re wrong Hazuki. Or will you go to Ryugazaki to save your ass again?”

What? Save him?

“Ryugazaki-san doesn’t know anything about this…”

“Well that’s a surprise seeing that he was the one who essentially carried you through college. So why don’t you leave the math to us and you can go play with your rocks.”

He had enough. Rei pushed through the door. “What is going on here?”

The two men stiffened at his voice. “R-Ryugazaki-san!”

Rei now recognized the two men. They were former classmates back in their physics course at the university. Rei barely remembered interacting with them during or outside the classroom though. “Gentlemen, I am here on business to speak with Hazuki-san.”

“Yes sir!” They said as they scattered out of the room. Rei closed the door behind him as Nagisa finally breathed.

“T-thank you Rei-chan.”

Rei handed him the box lunch and dinner. “Nagisa, what was that about?”

His strawberry eyes glistened with water. “Uh, it’s nothing to worry about! Is this for me? You’re too kind Rei-chan! I was getting tired of the cafeteria food.”

“Nagisa.” He visibly flinched at Rei’s tone. He hated to use his stiffened voice towards Nagisa, so he softened again. “Please, what is going on?”

“… the door is closed?” Rei nodded and Nagisa slumped in his chair.

There have been a couple of ‘disagreements’ with certain calculations for the launch and research once they reached the moon. A few head crew members, like the assholes earlier, complained with Nagisa’s studies. Nagisa was pushing for a project that would conserve their supplies and fuel, and have extra left over just in case. The trip would be slower and they would have to stay on the moon for a longer period of time and stop at the international space station on the way back. Those who want a faster mission want to just speed through and skip the international space station. They were only seeing it as a quick to and from mission, while Nagisa wanted a full on exploration.

“I just thought they would be more willing to stay longer. I mean isn’t that their dream? To go and explore?” Nagisa sighed. “The board hasn’t decided which proposal they’re going to use. At this rate though it may just be the quick and easy route.”

“Nagisa, why didn’t you tell me? I can go to the board and tell them-”

“No!” Nagisa shouted abruptly. Rei felt taken back at his sudden response. “Um, please don’t do that Rei-chan.”

“May I ask why? You know I want to help you anyway I can.”

He shook his head. “That’s the problem Rei-chan. I know you can help me and I know you have a lot of influence. But I can’t have them think that you’re always going to save me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little help.”

“It’s not just that.” Nagisa turned away from Rei. “I- I need to prove that I’m here through merit, through my research, and not the easy way in. When people found out that we were friends they began to question my position here.”

“That’s horrible!” Rei exclaimed as he stood from his seat. His hands grabbed Nagisa’s shoulders, and turned him so they were facing each other. “You are here through your merit! You’ve worked so hard to get here, always remember that Nagisa. Don’t let those guys get to you, okay?”

Nagisa’s teary pink eyes soon dried. His smile returned as Nagisa’s hands touched Rei’s. “T-thank you Rei-chan. I really needed to hear that.”

Rei smiled back. “Of course, no, any time. I am nothing more than proud of you. And if I have to tell you that every day I will!”

As he came down from his high Nagisa blinked, trying to comprehend the words thrown at him. Rei soon realized what he just said and his face heated up, again. He was way too passionate in his motivational speech and ultimately embarrassed himself in front of Nagisa.

Nagisa squeezed Rei’s hands. “This is why I love you Rei-chan! You’re always here for me.”

Sometimes Rei wondered if the word ‘love’ was used too often.

He loved his work. He loved his parents. He loved his friends.

Rei loved Nagisa. He loved Nagisa’s smile, his laugh, and his eyes. He loved how when everything in his life was bad, Nagisa’s presence made everything bearable. He loved it when Nagisa slept over and used Rei’s slightly too large pajamas. He loved Nagisa’s on the spot fairy tale stories as they slept. He always found a way to add an adventure with a little bit of sorrow and romance.

He loved it when Nagisa said “I love you, Rei-chan.”

* * *

The next week was Christmas, when unfortunately everyone was still working. However New Year’s eve was taken off for celebration and fun.

Rei, Gou, and Nagisa headed home to Iwatobi. At the Matsuoka house, Rin was preparing dinner and snacks, while Kisumi and Makoto cleaned the living room (Rin banned those two after last year’s incident). When they arrived, Gou and Sejiuurou took to the kitchen, also baring Nagisa out (again, last year’s incident). By nightfall Sejiuurou and his old roommate Ai joined their party.

That night they light up fire crackers and ate melon for dessert. Ai and Nagisa fed the fishes in the Matsuoka’s backyard. Gou and Sejiuurou cuddled on the porch, while Makoto and Rin played shouji in the grass. Rei observed their game while stealing glances at Nagisa. He and Ai were getting along swimmingly (partly a pun, after he found out that Ai swam breaststroke too back in college). Whenever they looked his way, Rei quickly returned to the game and pretended to observe. Makoto and Rin noticed Rei’s actions but they smiled to each other and continued their game.

“Guys! It’s almost midnight!” Gou exclaimed. They scrambled for their fire crackers and cameras. She set an alarm for midnight. They waited for the final seconds. “five, four, three, two- Happy New Year!”

Confetti flew, the firecrackers popped, and the sky was illuminated with bright and beautiful colors. Everyone embraced while off to the side Gou and Sejiuurou shared a passionate kiss. Usually Rin pulled them apart, but a New Year’s kiss meant that their love would last forever.  

Nagisa was the last person Rei hugged, and what felt to him the longest. The shorter of the two threw himself on Rei and rubbed his head on his chest. “Happy New Year Rei-chan!”

Rei hugged back with just as much force. “Happy New Year, Nagisa.”

A New Year’s hug was close enough.

==

A new year, same old work.  

Once all celebrations ended everyone returned to their busy lives. Gou was back in the office crunching numbers and planning media conferences. Nagisa returned to the facility for physical training, and Rei was stuck in his laboratory finishing his project.

He was only surrounded by dolls and chemicals and his computer. He spent many hours under a small light as he intricately built what he hoped to be his greatest creation. Only Gou and Nagisa knew his work, so no other researcher was there to help. This was his personal and solo project.

As he uploaded the files into the doll’s hard drive, the doll slowly sat up and turned its head to Rei. It’s beady eyes stared into Rei’s soul as it’s square mouth dropped with a loud clank. “Rei-chaan.”

“Waaaah!” Rei fell out of his chair and scrambled away. It worked?! It’s alive?! Why was it so creepy?!

The doll gently fell back as giggles filled the room. Nagisa stood up from his hiding spot. “I scared you again, didn’t I?”

“Nagisa?!” When Nagisa held out his hand all Rei thought was ‘de ja vu’.

“Sorry, I probably got your hopes up when I made it talk huh?”

Honestly, Rei was glad it still couldn’t do anything. Blank eyes and a puppet mouth talking and walking would scare anyone. “It’s fine really. How is training?”

Like before, Nagisa pulled up a chair as Rei took a seat. “It’s going well… more than well actually. We finished--”

“Nagisa that’s great!”

“And we’re launching next week.”

Rei’s hearing must have been ruined. “What? Next week?” Nagisa gripped his pants and turned away. “T-that feels too soon!”

“We finished training a while ago.”

“A while—you guys just resumed!”

“Rei-chan, it’s almost April. We finished our 3 months.”

How did time just fly like that? Every day felt so slow and dragging without Nagisa constantly at his side. There also haven’t been significant developments with R&D, so he assumed January was just a slow month. But three? “W-why didn’t you say sooner?”

Nagisa rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.  “We weren’t supposed to. Something about our progress being kept a secret to surprise NASA or something stupid like that. Um, they’re giving us the week to tell our friends and stuff. I’m going to talk with Gou and Makoto tomorrow.”

“And then you’re just gone.”

“For six months.”

The room was eerily quiet; neither were sure what to say, or if anything could be said.

This mission was Nagisa’s entire career. His four years at the University, and years of research led up to this moment. All these years Rei supported Nagisa. He wanted him to complete his research, to prove his co-workers wrong.

He didn’t want him to leave.

Rei let out a painfully sarcastic laugh, making Nagisa flinch. He pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. “So the board went with your plan?”

“They did. They said more can be accomplished while making use of our funds.” Nagisa’s voice was calm, explanatory more than exclamatory like his usual tone.

He smiled at his friend, who retracted more into his seat. “Wow! I’m surprised that they chose yours and not Nagate-san’s.”

Nagisa shot up, eyes widened at his words. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

_Stop talking! Just stop talking!_

“Well I did read his proposal. Honestly a 2 month mission seems much more reasonable.”

“You said that my proposal was fine. You knew that I wanted to be in space longer.”

Rei shrugged. “But just because you want it doesn’t mean it’s the best course of action. You have to think practically.”

_This isn’t what I wanted to say._

“My plan was practical.” Nagisa’s voice slowly rose. “As agreed by the board.”

“Well maybe the board was wrong.” He needed to stop. He didn’t mean any of his words.

“Rei—what? Why are you against my plan?”

He wasn’t against Nagisa’s plan. “Because…!” Because he wanted him to stay. Because he wanted Nagisa to be by his side again.

_「Because I love you. 」_

“Because you’re wrong! You were wrong from the start! Your calculations are inconceivable for this mission, and the fact that they’re using it means they are wasting everything!”

At some point they were standing. At some point Rei had his hands gripped around Nagisa’s shirt. At some point, Nagisa was crying.

He was still crying.

In his blind rage he missed what words made Nagisa cry. He never made Nagisa cry before.

Those tears turned angry as Nagisa pushed him away. “That is the meanest thing you’ve ever said to me Rei-chan.” Rei wanted to apologize, take everything back he said. But Nagisa already turned away and walked out the door. There was no goodbye.

Rei stood in the darkness, replaying everything he said. When he came crashing back to him he ran to the door and into an empty hallway. “Nagisa?” An echo was his only reply.

_What have I done?_

For the next week he heard nothing from Nagisa. All his calls and texts were ignored. When he went to the facility, all crew members said Nagisa was nowhere to be found. Iwatobi did know of his whereabouts either.

Gou was informed of their fight, but she too, did not know where Nagisa disappeared.

“Just… what happened Rei?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t know.” He held his head. On the kitchen counter was a half-empty bottle of aspirin. “I—I don’t want him to go.”

“Rei…”

“I know it’s selfish of me but that’s how I feel! I can’t stand the idea of being away from him for so long. Instead I pushed him further. I didn’t mean any of it. I just…” He covered his face. “I just want to be with him.”

He didn’t move as Gou wrapped her arms around him. “I know… I know.”

He was sobbing. “And now I lost him. I lost him for good.”

She stroked his hair and shushed him. “You didn’t lose him.”

“I did. No one knows where he is. And when he returns…”

Gou shook her head. “You still have one more chance. They’re inviting us to watch the launch. You can tell him then.”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Trust me, he’ll be more heartbroken if you don’t show up.”

==

As promised Rei attended the launch. Special guests and family were allowed in the control room while a crowd waited outside.

Makoto, Gou, and Rei were those amongst in the crowded control room. Everyone was preparing for the mission. Soon, the operators sat down and read off the mission list. Outside was media coverage of the event, with a special note that CEO Rei Ryugazaki was watching.

“Everything is ready to go.” An operator announced. “Would you like to do the honors, Ryugazaki-san?”

The ‘honors’ meant counting down with the astronauts. The media was not allowed inside, but one of the workers was recording it for the sake of memory. Rei nodded and placed on the headset. “Is everything prepared, Captain Hazuki?”

“Yes it is, Ryugazaki-san.”

Those were Nagisa’s first words to him. Part of him felt relieved to hear him again. “Then, let’s start the countdown.”

_You have to say it now!_

3…

_Just press the button, he can hear you._

2…

_It’s now or never._

1…

_Do it now!_

“And liftoff!”

The engines of the shuttle rumbled. The metal bars fell to the side; smoke filled the ground as the spacecraft slowly ascended. The crowd below and the control room cheered.

“So far so good.” Nagisa’s voice echoed in the intercom for everyone to hear. His voice was audible even with the loud rumbling in the background. “All gages are steady.”

“Nagisa!” Rei yelled into his microphone. All eyes turned to him, but he ignored them. “Nagisa I am sorry. I’m proud of you. You were right all along!”

“R-Ryugazaki-san?”

“I didn’t mean anything I said. I just—I didn’t want you to go.”

“R-Ryu—Rei-chan why didn’t you just say that?”

He ignored the mumbling in the background. “Because I didn’t want to be selfish. This is your dream after all! Nagisa I love you.”

A pause. “W-what?” The same question was echoed in the room.

“I have loved you for a long time Nagisa, and I’m sorry I only said it now. But I will wait for you. And when you come back will you go out with me?”

Nagisa laughed. A joyful and bubbly laugh. “Yes! Yes Rei-chan of course! I love you too!”

Rei laughed as well. The weight was finally lifted and his heart exploded. “I’ll take you to that café with the strawberry short cake! And then we can go the history museum and then the zoo with penguin-”

Nagisa’s laugh was interrupted by static. “Yes, yes Rei-chan! Mark your calendar though! If you forget I’ll—“

 

 

* * *

...

.....

 

“… And on this tragic day, the Japanese Space Shuttle Icarus exploded midair. All crew members are presumed dead. No bodies have been recovered. Among the deceased are Captain Nagisa Hazuki, Kotarou Nagate… ”

Nagisa made world news. All stations covered the unfortunate event. Some only explained the known facts. Others had a mediocre panel discussing what went wrong. No official was put out. R&D speculated it was a malfunction with the engine and the fuel tank that was overseen by the inspectors. It was an avoidable accident but there was no machine to travel back in time and stop them.

A service was held at the site. Dressed in black, the families of the deceased mourned for their loved ones. Later that evening, a private service was held for Nagisa in his old home. His parents and sisters grieved at the loss of their youngest family member.

Rin flew in from Australia to support Nagisa’s family. Gou and Makoto were doing their best to keep everyone together, but from their red eyes, they weren’t going to last long. “Where’s Rei?” Rin whispered.

“I haven’t seen him since…”

“He didn’t show up?” They were all astonished at his absence. His cell phone was turned off and no one could find him in the office or his apartment.

“He was our friend.” Makoto said. “But… Rei loved him. He’s taking this harder than any of us.”

Rei’s disappearance continued for the next few days, and then a week. There were rumors that Rei left the country, or killed himself in his grief. Now that everyone knew Rei was in love with Nagisa they also knew how torn he was for him to die while talking. When Nagisa’s feed cut, the explosion shook the building. The control room was in a panic, trying to establish any sort of communication with the pilots. When all they received was static, the frenzy died down, leaving Rei screaming into his headset. Rei was dragged out of the room by Makoto and Gou as he was the last one to process the entire event.

Gou knew he didn’t kill himself, at least. Rei wasn’t that type of person. Isolating himself? That she believed.

She gave him his space, hoping that he would eventually come out on his own. On the third week of his disappearance, she was called into his office by his father. She guessed that he was announcing his takeover of the company until Rei recovers so when he said “I want you to be the new CEO” she stuttered incoherent words.

“S-sir I don’t think—“

He sighed. “My son is very distraught over Nagisa’s death, I believe we all are. But… business is business. That cannot be stopped, and after the incident our department is scrambling for answers.”

“I understand that sir but I don’t feel comfortable with Rei’s position.”

“Gou, I’ve known you for a long time. You are headstrong, organized, and persuasive. I cannot think of anyone else who can run this company while my son is gone. I do not want anyone else to run this until his return.”

“Until his return…” He kept repeating these words as if reassuring himself Rei will eventually recover. At the moment though, no one was sure if Rei was coming back. “I accept.”

When she left the office, she ran to Rei’s apartment. She was able to entire with her spare key. His kitchen and dining room was wrecked. Broken dishes on the floor, rotten food in the sink, and paperwork scattered on the floor. This was what he was doing when he was alone. Desolate in self-destruction.

The only thing that was not visible was his bedroom door, which was locked. She began with gentle rasps. “Rei? Rei please answer.” She thought she heard movement on the bed, but no footsteps. “You’re father spoke to me. I’m the new CEO of the company, but only temporarily! I’m—we’re waiting for you to come back.”

She was met with silence.

Her hand rested on the door. “Y-you’re coming back right? It’s your name, it’s your company. You were doing well as the head and I think you should come back. Have you been out of your apartment? It doesn’t smell nice, and I know you like it smelling like flowers or citrus. T-that’s why we got you those candles for your birthday!”

She was talking to the door. Gou slammed her hand against it. “Damn it… Dammit Rei! You can’t keep living like this! It’s unhealthy! W-what would Nagisa say?!”

A loud bang on the other side made her jump. On the other side, Rei’s fist rested on the door. “I know you miss him Rei, we all miss him! H-he was our friend. He was your best friend! I cannot come to understand how you’re feeling.” Her forehead and hands touched the door. “But Nagisa wouldn’t want to see you like this, sulking all alone. He wants to be with friends! To go out and smile.” She slid down to her knees, her voice breaking through her sobs. “I know he’s not alive but please Rei! Live! That would make him so happy! Please just come out. Don’t waste your life rotting like this.”

She slammed her fist into the door once again. “Please don’t go… don’t go Rei.” Her sobs filled the room as she held herself. Everything around her weighed her down. There were still anger about the explosion, questions that needed answers, and too much anguish from everyone losing their loved ones. She had to handle it all, control the fear and confusion. She had to help Rei, and so far that was falling apart.

The door creaked open and two strong arms wrapped around her. She threw herself onto Rei as they cried into each other’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Gou shook her head. “J-just promise me, that you’ll let us in, let us help you.”

He squeezed her. “I promise… I promise.”

-

Gou held him that night and into the morning. She made sure he had a decent meal and cleaned. At least once a week she came by his place, giving him his weekly meals and updates on the company. Rei agreed with his father’s decision, she was the best person to keep everything under control.

But when she wasn’t around, Rei stayed trapped in his apartment. He slowly began to clean up, giving him something to do for the time being. As he collected his old files, he picked up a notebook paper with handwritten coding.

It was Nagisa’s handwriting when he helped fix Rei’s coding error.

That’s right. He was working on his greatest invention yet.

He stood in the middle of the room, staring at the mess he created in his blind rage. He didn’t have the materials here to work on his project. Might as well make a trip to the lab.

* * *

On the first day of autumn, the leaves changed to a gold and brown tint, the wind blew a cold breeze, and children ran to the market for after school snacks.

Autumn in Iwatobi was beautiful, Rei thought, but spring was always his favorite season. He took a walk through the town, waving to the fishermen and buying fresh fruit from the local stand. Eventually he found his way to the Matsuoka household and knocked.

The door opened with Gou standing on the other side. “Rei?” She told him a week before that she was going home to help Rin fix up the house, now that he officially returned from Australia. It was the first time in a long while he’d seen her in sweats and a shirt, rather than her business skirt and blouse. “Oh my gosh Rei!” She jumped in for a hug, which his gladly returned. “I didn’t know you were coming here!”

Rei smiled. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Is your brother home? Or Makoto?”

“They’re both in the city selling some old junk, but they’ll be back in the evening. Please tell me you’ll stay and wait.”

“Yes I will if I’m not intruding.”

She shook her head. “Of course not! Oh! Come in! I can make us some tea or--”

Tiny footsteps hoped on their porch and dash their way into the door. “Ah! Careful there prototype!” Rei called out as he chased after them.

“Prototype?” Gou asked. When Rei caught up with them, he held their hand and brought them to Gou.

Standing in front of her was a child, wearing a sweater vest and shorts. “Gou, meet prototype. Prototype, say hi to my friend.” ‘Prototype’ slowly lifted its hand and waved. Gou waved back. “It is the first working Hybrid Child.”

“Eeh?! Y-you’re project. You got it done!?”

Rei chuckled. “Oh no this is only the beginning. It took a while for it to start responding, let alone walk. Soon it’ll be able to talk.”

“Talk?!”

“Yes, I’m pretty amazed myself at my progress made! Actually at this rate we can start production.”

Prototype stared blankly at Gou. She couldn’t read its thoughts, but as she looked at its face, her eyes leered at Rei. “Rei, this isn’t going to bring Nagisa back.”

Prototype’s eyes lit up. For a moment there was a stunned silence in the room. It was broken by Rei’s laughter. “What? Nagisa? Prototype doesn’t even look like Nagisa!” It had short black hair and teal eyes. Its face was also squarer, while Nagisa’s baby face was rounded. “Y-you think I made this to bring Nagisa back? No! Hybrid Children are companions for the rich!” He laughed through his comments, but Gou only sighed.

“Well… if that’s the case. Prototype, would you like to see how tea is made?” As Gou walked into the kitchen, Prototype followed her like a duckling. Rei chuckled, impressed by its fluid movements.

==

That evening Rin and Makoto returned with just as much astonishment to Rei and prototype. He explained to them his marketing plan and how revolutionary the HCs will be for Japan, and if all goes well, even overseas. Makoto and Rin listened intently, but Gou walked away. Why did she think he was trying to replace Nagisa? That would be cruel and creepy.

Rin laid out the spare futons for Rei and prototype. The siblings were already asleep, and just as Rei was dozing off he saw prototype crawl out of bed and walk towards the backyard. It didn’t open the door, instead they stared at the night sky. Away from the city, Iwatobi had clear nights where they could see the stars.

Tonight was a full moon as it illuminated on prototype’s face. Rei walked up to them and patted its head. “That’s the moon. It’s what pulls the tides of the water. It’s far away, but humans have been to the moon before.”

Prototype lifted their hand and pointed to the moon. Its mouth opened and lips moved. Rei heard small sounds coming out. “Y-you’re trying to talk!”

“W-w-we…”

Rei patted its back. “Go on! You can do it!” This development was better than he expected. Already walking and talking, he can start making more by the end of the month. He had to start calling in sponsors and companies—

“’ll be famous.” Its eyes stayed on the moon while its finger pointed to Rei. “Y-you make H-hybrid child—ren…”

Nagisa pointed to himself. “And I’ll be on the moon, Rei-chan.”

Rei broke down in sobs. He covered his face with his hands and cried. Why? Just why were those its first words? A hybrid child was the reflection of their owner. So what did Rei do or say that made them say those words? What did he give him?

He fell to his knees gasping for breath. His mind was filled with nothing but Nagisa. His smile when Gou gave him the last of her dessert, his laugh when his successful prank with Rin worked on Makoto, his warmth when they hugged on New Year’s. The late nights they spent together telling stories about the future.

Prototype was a success. He’d be spending the rest of his life creating and developing artificial intelligence's that can feel love and hate and sadness. He’d be advancing technology, but he would never succeed in bringing Nagisa back.

Rei loved Nagisa, more than anything. But all that remain are his regrets, and the words “I love you, Rei-chan.”

With the years to come everyone would have their own life. Gou and Sejiuurou may be married, Rin an Olympian and police officer, and Makoto a dedicated teacher.

No matter how many years would pass, no matter how successful he were to become, Rei would always be alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. One chapter left to go! If you haven't yet listen to the song Syncretism by Annabel, it's a beautiful ending song to the original Hybrid Child. Actually just listen to the entire soundtrack.


	4. You Can be King Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 1. 
> 
> Rei and Gou reflect on their lives.

Gou awoke to the back door opening.

The clock read 2 in the morning. Everyone fell asleep hours after eating the Christmas Eve dinner. They were supposed to open their presents at midnight but after all the excitement they passed out in the living room.

She sat up and noticed Rei’s spot was empty and the back door closed. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she peeked out the door. Rei sat on their wooden bench wrapped in a thin blanket. He was looking up at the full moon.

The snow crunched under her feet as she made her way to Rei. He kept his gaze to the moon when she sat down. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not exactly, woke up from a dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head. Gou rested her head on his shoulder, and said that she’s glad he stayed tonight. Rei looked up at the full moon, saying that he’s glad too.  

In a couple minutes of silence, Rei chuckled. “Do you remember when we went to that summer festival, but Rin-san and Makoto-san were in a fight?”

Gou lifted her head. “Yeah, so I went with my brother and Nagisa went with Makoto?”

“But both Makoto-san and Rin-san wanted me to be with them so I had to keep switching back and forth?” They both laughed at the memory.

It was their first year in high school, while it was Rin and Makoto’s second year. During that time Rin expected Makoto to join him in Australia for Olympics training since they were avid swimmers. Everyone, except Rin, knew Makoto wanted to retire after high school, so when Rin found out the two got into a heated argument and didn’t talk for days.

Rei, Gou, and Nagisa still wanted to attend the summer festival, but problems arose when Makoto and Rin approached them separately. Specially, Rin told Gou they were going together and Makoto showed up at Nagisa’s doorstep, enticing him with food. Rei was at home and received two text messages at the same time, asking if he wanted to go with Rin/Makoto.

Unsure what to do, and not wanting to hurt feelings, he wound up jumping back and forth between the two groups. He ate twice as he usually did and played the same game twice. Their plan was finally exposed when Rei almost collapsed on his way to Rin and Gou. Worried, Makoto followed him and their groups collided. Makoto and Rin went off on their own to discuss their fight, while Rei, recovered by the beach.   

“You two gave me water and fanned me until I felt better. Then we all watched the fireworks.” It was one of his fondest memories in their high school days.

“What made you think of it?”

Rei wiggled his hand out of his blanket, revealing an old picture of that summer festival. Gou took the picture and made copies for everyone. She and Rin had their framed copy in the hallway, while Makoto’s had his in his classroom. Nagisa kept his picture in his wallet, and with how Rei’s picture had a seam mark in the middle, he must have kept it in his too. “I don’t like pictures to be creased like this, but after the accident, I needed this with me.”

They took the picture in front of the beach and were all holding festival snacks. Rin had both his arms around Makoto and Gou, while Makoto’s hand reached out for Rei. Rei was embraced by his senpai, and wrapped around his arm was Nagisa, who was holding Rei by the waist. In the back a firework went off. It was the perfect picture.

“I don’t think Sousuke or Haru have experienced a festival like that. I think brother and Makoto will take them. Do you want to come with us?”

Rei raised an eyebrow. “Uh, really? Are you sure?”

“Of course Rei, we would love to have you.”

He looked back at the picture. “Rin-san’s birthday is coming up, in February right?” Gou nodded. “What do you guys plan to do?”

“I’m not sure yet. Haru is a pastry chef so I think he’ll get a special cake.”

“Is it okay if I join that too?”

“Yes! Please Rei, come to everything. We’ll never reject you. Oh, speaking of birthdays, be right back!” Gou trotted back inside, then a few minutes later, came back with a large bag. “Um, happy late birthday!”

Peaking inside, Rei saw eight wrapped presents, all with his name. “What is this?”

“You’re birthday presents of course! I know we haven’t been able to contact you for a while, but brother, Makoto and I always got you a present… we were just waiting until you returned. Um some of those might be cookies and they may be bad now though.” Gou finished with a small laugh.

Rei picked out one of the gifts and shook it. It was definitely cookies. “Y-you guys kept buying me presents? I-I don’t--”

Gou rested her head on his shoulder again. “If you say ‘I don’t deserve this’ I’m just going to ignore you. We’re still your friends Rei and we’ll always be.”

A warm tear slid down his face. Rei wiped his eyes and leaned on Gou. “T-thank you, thank you so much.”

Under the blankets, Gou squeezed Rei’s hand. Light snow fell from the sky, but even as the clouds gathered, the full moon always shined.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has liked and commented on this story. I'm glad I was able to share this with you, even if it brought tears ;) This chapter was inspired by the song King by Lauren Aquilina 
> 
> I plan to also write a separate SouRin/MakoHaru double date based on this AU. Let me know if you're interested! Adding a little fluff to this angst amirite?


End file.
